


Both of Them, and Only Them

by Vengfulfate



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Polygamy, Ruby x Twins, Twins are 17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vengfulfate/pseuds/Vengfulfate
Summary: Melanie and Miltiades Malachite have trouble with love. They share everything, and this has either scared people away or made them think their relationship was more open than the twins would wish. Then along came Ruby Rose… could she be the one the sisters have searched for?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is being imported from it's original posting place on Tumblr. The story isn't finished, but it is ongoing. It currently has seven chapters, I'll be uploading them all today. New chapters will come as I finish them.

Melanie and Miltiades Malachite had a good life. Their employer allowed them to take what was technically one job when they applied together, which eliminated the worry that the twins wouldn’t be able to stay together 24/7. Since he couldn’t hire another bodyguard for another shift like he had planned, they came to an arrangement where the twins slept in one of the apartments upstairs. It was small, their intended purpose simply to put drunkards to bed when they couldn’t get them safely home.

The Twins didn’t mind the size, however. They were rarely ever more than a few feet apart, and they began to quite enjoy the apartment by the time Junior managed to hire another bouncer. They asked him if instead of finding another place to live, they could just pay rent and stay there. He obliged them, the advantage of having the extra bouncers on call too good to pass up.

The only bad day they’ve had since then was when they were both thoroughly trounced by some blonde schoolgirl. To be fair, they later learned she was a huntress in training at Beacon, and she beat up the entire club including its owner. They managed to avoid getting in trouble for losing, thankfully. The event had unintended consequences, however. It seemed the blonde managed to talk Junior into serving her, despite being seventeen years old.

It was another night when Yang was there that Miltiades pondered on what she saw as the only aspect of her life that could be better.  It was an unfortunate fact that Miltiades and Melanie couldn’t be together _all_ the time. Most of the time, one had a task from junior that required only one of them. The rest of it could just be considered bad luck, such as tonight. Melanie was sick, too sick to join her sister on shift, and so Miltiades had to work alone that night.

The specific aspect of her life she hoped could be better was the fact that she didn’t have anyone. Of course, she had Melanie, and she always would. But even where Melanie would try to date someone on her own, Miltiades never had to confidence to try that. Usually Melanie would join her on any dates she happened to go on. Either way, the twins had two primary problems finding a suiter.

One, their partner would be too uncomfortable being polyamorous to even date twins. This happened often when Melanie tried dating alone, as after a number of weeks she would miss her sister. After sharing everything about their lives since birth, even the stronger willed twin had to admit it was hard to be apart. Problem the second was the exact opposite of problem the first, that the other party would be far too _comfortable_ being polyamorous. The twins had trouble finding that middle ground where someone wanted to be with both of them, and _only_ them.

The red-clad twin sighed heavily. If only they _could_ find someone like that, maybe Miltiades wouldn’t be so alone right now. _Well, Melanie would probably have them right now, honestly. Taking care of the sick one of us would be more important._

Junior noticed his bouncer’s mood. “Y’know, I did give you the opportunity to take the night off.”

“Melanie wouldn’t let me.” Miltiades told him. “It’s our job, and we don’t want me to get whatever she has.”

“Well, I think it’s time to do your job.” Junior nodded over Yang’s way, who was practically passed out at her table. “Maybe there’s a contact in her phone you could call.”

Miltiades nodded and walked over to the blonde, frowning at the memory of getting her ass handed to her. She swiped Yang’s phone and scrolled the contact list. _Bellabooty? Really? And Weiss Schnee? Maybe she has a ‘dad’ contact… wait, what?_ Miltiades stared in disbelief at the contact name ‘Call this number if I need to go home.’ “At least she plans ahead.” The twin remarked, dialing the number. It rang, and it rang, and rang…

“Helloooo! You’ve reached the voicemail of Ruby Rose! Weiss’s BFF!”

“Don’t involve me in your voicemail, Dolt!”

“BFF! Yeah!”

_Beep_

The bouncer hung up. It was pretty late (or rather, early) by now. “Junior, I think she’ll have to stay upstairs.” She informed her boss.

“I’ll put it on her tab.” He nodded.

The twin pocketed Yang’s scroll and carried her up to one of the rooms. Ten minutes later, she was sitting back at the bar as the last patrons filed out of the closing club. She felt a buzz in her pocket, and realized she still had Yang’s scroll. ‘Call this number if I need to go home’ was calling. “Hello?”

“Hey! I’m sorry! You warned me I should be up late tonight, but I totally forgot! I definitely wasn’t taking a nap and slept through an alarm…” The voice on the other end, ‘Ruby’ if Miltiades remembered right, spoke very fast.

“I’m not Yang.” The twin responded.

“Oh. What?”

“Yang’s… unable to come to the phone.” Miltiades told her.

“Wait… does she need to be picked up?” Ruby asked, sounding annoyed at the very thought.

“Yup.”

“Where is she?”

Miltiades told Ruby the address for the club and hung up.

* * *

 This was hardly the first time Ruby had to pick up Yang from a bar, and she doubted it would be the last. She made her way across Vale quickly, thanking whoever needed to be thanked that Yang was smart enough to get smashed on a Friday night. No classes for her to miss tomorrow. She was still going to have a hell of a hangover. Ruby approached the club realizing it looked familiar. “Isn’t this the place she blew up? Why do _they_ serve her?”

Junior was at the door when Ruby arrived. He looked over her and sighed. “One, we’re closed. Two, you are definitely too young.”

“I’m here to pick someone up.” Ruby told him.

“Blondie?” The man asked. “She’s in one of the upstairs rooms, we didn’t think anyone was coming for her. You can wait at the bar if you want, I’ll go get her.”

Ruby nodded and walked inside, sitting at the bar next to the only person in the entire place, a cute girl wearing all red. They sat in awkward silence until Miltiades decided to speak up. “So, you’re ‘Ruby’, right?”

The younger girl jumped in her seat. “How did you know my name!?”

“Your voicemail.” The twin answered. “Yang attends Beacon, right? You’re a little young for there.”

“I’m fifteen, but Professor Ozpin pulled me ahead.” Ruby answered. “Hey! You know my name _and_ how old I am now!”

“And?” Miltiades responded.

“Well… Why are you asking?” Ruby raised her eyebrow.

Miltiades quickly turned away, hiding a blush from the redhead next to her. “I don’t know… bored I guess…” She wasn’t going to admit that seeing someone so cute after an entire night of thinking on the Malachite’s relationship issues made her more than a _little_ curious, and them being alone allowed her to be uncharacteristically bold.

Ruby furrowed her brow. “Well… what about you?”

“Me?” Miltiades asked.

“What’s your name?” Ruby clarified.

“Oh… Miltiades.”

“Mill-tie-a-what?” The redhead clearly had trouble with the name.

“Miltia. You can call me Miltia.” The girl offered.

“Oh, that’s much easier.” Ruby smiled.

“Seventeen.” The twin said next.

“Seventeen?” Ruby once again had to ask for clarification.

“My age.” Miltiades told her. “I know you’re fifteen, now you know I’m seventeen.”

“Right.” Ruby nodded. “Soo… is there anything else-”

“Here she is.” Junior came down with Yang half-awake over his shoulder.

“Oh!” Ruby remembered why she was there in the first place. “Right!” She took Yang’s form over hers and tuned back to Miltiades. “It was nice meeting you, Miltia! This probably won’t the last time I pick up Yang, so I’ll see you later, friend!”

Miltiades had to hide her blush again. She called her a friend? And promised to see her again? _I’m looking too much into this… She just seems like a really friendly person, and I’m just feeling lonely._

* * *

 By noon the next day, Yang had come a ways into nursing her hangover. Weiss and Blake were out of the dorm, so it was just Ruby and Yang. The redhead was thinking about the girl she met the night before. She seemed shy, but she seemed friendly too. It was nice, meeting a friend outside of Beacon. _I guess Sun and them count, but they’re still from other schools. They won’t always be around, but Miltia at least lives in Vale._

Yang sighed heavily while rubbing her temples. Ruby gave her a pointed look. “What is the point of doing this to yourself?”

“Uggh…” Yang groaned. “Think of a hangover as… recoil. What comes before that makes dealing with recoil worth it.”

“If you say so…” Ruby shook her head. Yang’s analogy didn’t really work for her when she kind of enjoyed recoil.

“Anyways, I don’t want to talk about _my_ night.” Yang smiled. “Doth my memory deceive me, or did I see _you_ chatting someone up at the bar after Junior woke me up?”

“Wha- I wasn’t ‘chatting anyone up’!” Ruby shouted. “We were having a nice conversation!”

“Sure… _you_ didn’t see her face.” Yang teased. “I think, maybe, she thought it was more than a ‘nice conversation’.”

“We only traded names.” Ruby rebutted. “And how old we are…”

“Well, as an expert in the feminine blush, I think part of her might have wanted more at the _very_ least.” Yang teased.

“Shut up!” Ruby shouted. She didn’t like this conversation. Now she couldn’t stop thinking if Miltia might have been hitting on her. _I don’t think so, but if she was… what do I think?_

Across Vale, Miltiades was having similar ruminations. She knew Ruby wasn’t hitting on her, the girl had far too much of an innocent air. Even if she _could_ recognize actual flirting, which the twin doubted, her pathetic ‘name and age’ questions were easily the farthest thing from flirting, and unfortunately the only thing her brain could think of in the moment.

Melanie was doing much better than the night before, and knew there was something on her sister’s mind. She usually knew _exactly_ what’s on her mind, but that came hand in hand with the fact they were usually together. Being sick yesterday meant there were a few hours Melanie didn’t see what Miltiades experienced firsthand. That also narrowed down what could be on her mind to only that work shift. _An entire shift without me? She must have been so lonely… wait…_ Melanie smiled. “Who is it?”

Miltiades wasn’t surprised. Her sister knew her better than literally anyone, and this wasn’t the first time she moped over a ‘missed opportunity’. Usually she never saw the person again, but this time might be different. “A girl that I met on shift.” Miltiades answered. “She came to pick up that blonde girl.”

“Yang?” Melanie asked.

The red twin nodded. “Yang was already in a room by the time Ruby showed up, so we… talked a bit while Junior woke her up.”

Melanie frowned. “You know how these things go, Mil…”

Miltiades frowned in return. “We didn’t talk _that_ much…”

“Well, what do you know?” The white twin pressed.

“Her name is Ruby Rose and she’s a 15-year-old Beacon student.” The white twin answered.

“Fifteen?” Melanie raised her eyebrow. “And in Beacon? Are you sure?”

“She didn’t strike me as a liar…” Miltiades responded.

“What else?” The white twin proceeded.

“That’s all.” Miltiades dropped her eyes.

“So you didn’t talk much…” Melanie nodded.

“She said she might be back. She said that Yang would probably need to be picked up again in the future.” Miltiades told her.

Melanie settled down on the bed. “We can’t do anything until she shows up again. I better get some rest, I don’t want to miss another shift.”

“Are you still contagious?” Miltiades asked, hopeful.

“I think I’ll be fine.” Melanie smiled. She was the stronger willed of the two, and stepped up as ‘the tough one’ for the both of them, but she still had that ‘twin connection’. She would only ever admit it to Miltiades when they were alone, but she always missed her just as must as Miltiades missed Melanie whenever they were forced to be apart. Miltiades returned the smile and crawled into the bed, the two cuddling as sleep took them.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks passed, and Miltiades started to feel she really wouldn’t encounter Ruby again. Melanie still didn’t know what to make of the situation. Her red-clad twin had gotten relationship-sick in the past, but this was the most extreme case yet. Ruby actually telling her she would probably see her again is likely the cause of this, but the twins soon realized Ruby really wasn’t one for the club scene and would only show up if she had to.

And so, Miltiades got excited when Yang showed up at the club a few Fridays later. The longer the blonde stayed and drank the happier it made the red twin. Near the end of the night, Junior realized they ran out of one of their brands. He staved off the restock, thinking it could last one more night, but he was wrong. Now he had to send someone directly to the supplier if he hoped to have any more tonight.

“Melanie!” Junior called. “I need you to go get some Black Label OT, just enough to last through tonight. Then we could get more before we open tomorrow.”

“It’s almost the end of the night, Junior. Can’t we just tell them we’re out for the night?” Melanie resisted. She really didn’t want to head out tonight.

“It’s nowhere close to the end of the night!” Junior argued.

“Close enough.” Melanie shrugged.

“Ugh…” Junior pinched the bridge of his nose. “Miltia!”

“Hm?” Miltiades turned towards her employer.

“We need more Black Label OT.” He explained.

Miltiades frowned. The more timid twin wasn’t going to say no to her employer, but if she wasn’t careful she would be gone the rest of the night dealing with the stubborn Off Topic brew master. Melanie watched her sister go with a frown, not looking forward to a rest of their shift without her. The night went on and eventually Melanie had to text her twin.

‘What’s taking so long?’

‘The brew master’s being difficult again’

‘Michal’s an asshole’

‘I don’t think I’ll be back before closing…’

‘Then get a full restock order, and I’ll let junior know’

The night eventually came to a close, and Melanie was readying to go up to the room, when the door opened. Melanie turned to see who managed to get into the closed club. A small and rather cute girl in back and red was talking to one of Junior’s ‘men’. The suit-clad man walked away and up to the rooms after the short conversation, and Ruby spotted Melanie.

“Oh! Miltia! Hey! Hiii!” Ruby squealed excitedly.

“Miltia…?” Melanie questioned. There was a reason the twins wore two different colors.

Ruby looked confused. “I thought you said I could call you that? I guess that was only cause I was having a hard time with your full name… I should have practiced it, I’m sorry…”

It took a moment, but soon Melanie realized, “Ruby.”

“Yes?” The redhead looked up.

“It’s fine.” Melanie smiled, feeling mischievous. “It’s been a long day, and I was taken by surprise.”

“Oh, okay.” Ruby looked over the girl. “I just realized, not many people I know have a multi-colored wardrobe. Not that I’m one to talk…”

“What do you mean?” Melanie asked.

“You’re wearing white today! Last time it was red.” Ruby explained.

Melanie suppressed an amused grin. “What are you doing here? I thought you only came by to pick up Yang?”

“Yeah, I got another call. Not from you, though, so I guess I was kinda thinking you weren’t working today. That’s why I was surprised to see you.” Ruby explained. “But I’m glad you’re here!”

“Really?” Melanie was slightly taken aback. “Why?”

“Because I told you I’d see you later!” Ruby answered as if it were obvious. “And now I have!”

“So what’s next?” Melanie asked.

“Well, I was kinda hoping…” Ruby started rolling her ankle nervously. “That we could try being friends. I don’t meet many people near my age that aren’t at Beacon, and it would be nice to have a friend outside school. I know my voicemail said Weiss is my BFF, but I know I annoy her sometimes too… and she spends a lot of time studying.”

Melanie smiled. “That might actually be nice.” _You totally owe me one, Mil._ “I don’t have my scroll on me… if you give me your number, I can text you later?”

“Well, morning would be better for me… but working at a club probably gives you an awkward schedule…” Ruby rubbed the back of her head and gave her number.

Melanie wrote it down. “I’ll figure it out.”

“So, while I’m still waiting for Yang to come down, I was wondering if there was anything else you wanted to ask me? Friends oughta know each other after all!”

“Actually…” Melanie did have a burning question. Ruby kept picking up Yang, so… “What’s your relationship with Yang?”

“Yang? She’s my sister! She’s also my team mate! I’m the leader of team RWBY!” The redhead declared proudly.

“Sister?” Melanie was relieved, as Miltiades would soon be as well.

“Yup! Do you have any brothers or sisters?”

“One sister.” Melanie nodded. “We’re really close. She actually works with me here, but she’s away at the moment.”

“Oh! Well, maybe we can all hang out someday!” Ruby smiled cheerfully.

“That’s the hope…” Melanie lamented.

Ruby cocked her head. “What do you mean by-”

“Hey kid!” Junior’s goon shouted while half carrying, half dragging her sister. “Got her down.”

“Oh! I guess this means I gotta go… Don’t forget to message me, we’ll hang out later!” Ruby waved goodbye as she took Yang over her shoulder.

Melanie smiled watching her go. Now that she met the girl herself, she could see why Miltiades was so strung up on her. The white twin herself was already having high hopes for the young girl’s hopefully open mind.

* * *

 

Miltiades woke up the next morning cuddled with Melanie as she did every morning. She got up carefully, stretched out, and made her way to the little kitchen they had there. Once Junior realized the twins would be a more permanent residence above the club, he had a little renovation done to combine two of the rooms into one larger room, converting the new area into a kitchen and living room duo.

Small by most standards, it was all the twins really needed. Miltiades got some cereal ready on the bar-style counter and sat down. She noticed a piece of paper with a ten-digit number on it. It looked suspiciously like a phone number… Miltiades heard her sister stirring. “Melanie, what is this?”

Melanie leaned over the counter, taking a bite of her sister’s cereal before answering. “Oh yeah, you owe me.”

“What do you mean?” Miltiades was a little scared.

“Ruby came by to pick up Yang again.” Melanie informed her with a devious smile.

“What?” Miltiades eyes went wide. “And?”

“And, ‘Miltia’ promised to text her later.” Melanie smirked and pointed at the number.

“WHAT!?” Miltiades freaked out. “How… what… why…”

“Calm down, Miltia.” Melanie rolled her eyes. “She wants to hang out as friends, and you promised to text her so you two could plan it out.”

“Except I didn’t…” Miltiades pouted.

“And you never would have on your own.” Melanie pointed out. “Look, I got the same vibe off her that you did. I think she might be worth the shot. So go hang out.”

Miltiades looked at the number and then to the clock. Noon may have been morning for her, but for most people and likely Ruby included, noon was the middle of the day. She hesitantly put the number into her scroll and set a message. At least in text form, she could think out a coherent response instead of her usual in-person jumbling…

* * *

 

Miltiades: Hey it’s Miltia

Ruby: Miltia! Hello!! I didn’t know when to expect your message

M: Well, I kinda just woke up. Club hours.

R: Ah, I get it. Well, I don’t know firsthand, but I can guess. I think.

M: Anyways, what were you thinking about our hangout?

R: Well, best time for me would be a weekend, a Sunday maybe.

M: I can do that. Probably in the early afternoon, before my work.

R: Umm what do you like to do?

M: I don’t get out much on my own. Whatever you want to do I guess.

R: It’s no good if you don’t enjoy it though. We’ll figure it out.

M: I look forward to it.

* * *

 

“Maybe I should go clubbing more often,” Yang smirked.

Blake looked up at the bed above where the hungover Yang lie, puzzled. “What about what you’re going through right now makes clubbing so appealing?”

“It’s not what I’m going through~” Yang sang.

Blake looked over to Ruby, who had a big smile plastered on her face and her nose buried in her scroll.

“So, Rubes!” Yang got her sister’s attention. “Who you textin’?”

Ruby huffed, knowing where this was going. “A friend, Yang.”

“A _neeeww_ friend?” Yang teased.

“What are you all on about?” Weiss asked, sounded slightly aggravated. “I’m trying to study.”

“You know how Ruby’s been picking me up from the club?” Yang answered before Ruby could say anything, “I’ve caught her chatting up one of the girls that work there.”

“You weren’t even conscious last night.” Ruby argued.

“ _You_ weren’t paying attention.” Yang rebutted.

“And you’re not saying no.” Blake noted. It was hard for her believe _Ruby_ of all people was ‘chatting someone up’.

“Well, I wasn’t ‘chatting anyone up’.” Ruby _humphed_. “I’m talking to Miltia as a friend.”

“Why are you making a big deal out of it?” Weiss asked the blonde. “It’s not as though she’s talking to a boy.”

The entire room stared at the heiress. “Really, Weiss?”

“What?” Weiss stared on. Realization dawned on her face. “Oh, that’s disgusting, Yang.”

“Excuse me?” Ruby countered.

“Wow, Weiss…” Yang scolded. “Didn’t we just get over Blake and the faunus? How bigoted can one family be?”

“But… Ruby’s not actually…” Weiss tried to argue, but failed in spite of herself.

“I am, Weiss.” Ruby confessed.

Weiss seemed horrified, though more at herself than at her team. “My apologies… I’ll try to be more… careful, in the future…”

“You do that…” Yang replied. It sounded a lot like a warning.

After that, the mood for teasing Ruby was killed for the blonde, and she lay back to nurse her hangover. Blake returned to her book, and Weiss returned to her studying. The awkward feeling surrounding Weiss in the wake of the conversation didn’t leave her. The heiress found herself looking Ruby’s way again soon enough. The redhead was already smiling again, her attention completely devoted to texting her new friend.

* * *

 

Miltiades: Ruby?

M: Ruby, are you still there?

Ruby: Sorry I was silent for a bit. Drama in team RWBY.

M: What’s wrong?

R: Weiss may not be my BFF anymore…

M: Why not?

R: She learned something about me and she didn’t react well...

M: What did she learn?

R: Well…

M: I’m sorry, I guess I shouldn’t pry…

R: No! It’s not like that!

R: It’s not that I don’t trust you, I swear!

R: It’s just… kinda personal and after how Weiss reacted…

M: I understand, Ruby. Don’t worry. Maybe I can ask a question that’s not so personal?

R: Of course!

M: Do you have a boyfriend?

R: Hahaha how is that not a personal question? Haha

M: Sorry I guess you don’t have to answer…

R: Don’t worry about it hahaha you’re kinda silly! And no, I don’t. Single as a… well pringles are nowhere near single, really…

* * *

 

“Smooth like crunchy peanut butter, Miltia.” The white twin teased. “Very subtle.”

“I don’t do stuff like this! You always do…” Miltiades complained.

“You’re the one who found her.” Melanie reminded her. “ _And_ she doesn’t know about me.”

“I’m going to need to tell her…” Miltiades returned to the text messages.

“Looks like you gonna hang out tomorrow.” Melanie noted, reading over her twin’s shoulder. “Good a time as any.”

Miltiades nodded, hiding her blush. She couldn’t believe she was going through with this. She just hoped it would all work out in the end.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Weiss resumed her studying at the desk. Ruby was zooming around the room, getting ready for a day on the town. She walked up next to Weiss and opened her mouth.

Weiss cut her off. “Before you ask, I’m studying today.”

Ruby was taken aback. “Um… I just wanted my scroll.”

Weiss looked next to her and saw Ruby’s scroll out of the redhead’s reach due to her sitting there. “Oh, I’m sorry.” The heiress handed her partner the scroll.

Ruby took it and took a few steps towards the door before turning back around. “What… was that about?”

“I just…” Weiss was hesitant to answer. She couldn’t seem to get anything right these days. “Every weekend for as long as we’ve been here, you have asked me to hang out in Vale.”

“And every weekend you turn me down.” Ruby pointed out. “I’m hanging out with Miltia today, Weiss.”

“Oh. Miltia. Right.” Weiss stared on. “Well… have fun!”

Ruby was almost out the door when what Ruby said caught up with Yang up on her bed. “Wait!” She shouted.

Ruby froze in place.

“When were you going to tell me you were on a _date!?_ ” Yang bellowed.

Ruby found herself becoming very red despite herself. “ _It’s not a date_!” Ruby shouted.

“But you _liiiike_ her!” Yang teased.

“Shut up, Happy!” Ruby scolded.

“Who is Happy?” Blake asked, and was completely ignored.

“I wasn’t even thinking about her that way!” Ruby scolded.

“… But you are now?” The blonde picked up.

“ONLY BECAUSE YOU KEEP SAYING STUPID THINGS!” Ruby screamed.

“How did you two survive growing up together?” Blake wondered aimlessly.

“Cause we’re sisters!” Yang answered proudly.

“Oh, that you heard?” Blake asked skeptically.

“I’m going, before I hear any more of Yang’s… urghh… stupid!” Ruby told her sister off.

Weiss stared at the door after Ruby left. “So… how long has she known, what was it? Miltia?”

“I dunno.” Yang shrugged, losing interest without having a sister to tease.

“Why do you care?” Blake asked. “You’ve always blown her off.”

“I’m just… worried.” Weiss didn’t know how to respond, and eventually returned to her studying.

“You’re worried about her?” Yang sounded unconvinced, “Since when?”

“She is my partner, Yang,” Weiss pointed out.

“You never cared enough every weekend before this,” Yang countered, only getting increasingly suspicious.

“I…” Weiss didn’t have any further rebuttal, and simply resumed her studying.

* * *

 

Miltiades was nervous about today. She was actually going to hang out with the girl both her _and_ her sister were now crushing on.

“Heya! Hiii! Hello!” Ruby shouted, skipping towards Miltiades.

“Hello, Ruby.” Miltiades found herself smiling at the energy of the young girl.

“You’re wearing red again.” Ruby noted.

“What?” Miltia asked.

“Your dress. Last time you were wearing white. Now you’re wearing red again.” Ruby pointed out.

“Oh. Right.” Miltia responded, knowing full well she wasn’t the one wearing white. “Which do you like better?”

“I’d have to say the red. I’m kinda biased though. It’s my favorite color.” Ruby answered.

“I see.” Miltia smiled.

“What are we doing today, Mil-… Mill-Tie… uuuhh…” Ruby struggled to pronounce her name.

“I told you, Miltia is fine.” The red twin offered.

“Oh. When we talked yesterday, I kind of felt… Sorry…” Ruby nervously poked her fingers together.

“Ruby, I have to tell you something.” Miltiades confessed. Ruby took a step closer to show she was listening. “Yesterday… it wasn’t me you me you were talking to.”

Ruby tried to put the pieces together in her head. “You mean… on the scroll? Then how are you here…?”

“No, it was me on the scroll!” The twin quickly corrected, hoping she didn’t just ruin something.

“Then I don’t understand…”

“At the club. That wasn’t me.” Miltiades told her.

“What?” Ruby was only more confused.

“That was my sister.” Miltiades clarified.

“Your sister…” Ruby took a few more moments to put things together. “Wait, are you twins!?” Miltiades nodded. “Oh my god that is so cool! We should all hang out, the three of us! Wait, how can I tell you apart? Wait! You wear red, she wears white! I can totally tell you apart like that! This is gunna be so cool and very confusing for me and still VERY COOL what’s her name?”

“Um.” Miltiades was taken aback by the speed of Ruby’s speech. “Melanie.”

“Melanie and Miltia, sounds good!” Ruby smiled. “Anyways… what are we doing today?”

“I’m a little hungry… Breakfast?” Miltia asked.

“Well, it would be lunch for me,” Ruby nodded, “But sure!”

* * *

 

“Can I get the rest of this boxed?” Miltia asked the waiter at the end of the meal.

“Exactly half.” Ruby noted.

“Yeah, Melanie and I usually share a meal. She doesn’t eat a whole lot and I like to snack.”

“I see.” Ruby nodded.

The two girls had a pleasant lunch. They learned a lot about each other, and the world the other lived in. For example, Miltia never knew there was so much more to training for a huntress than learning how to fight. Ruby spoke a lot about her team, and Miltia knew she cared for team RWBY. Ruby also learned that bouncing a club didn’t include as much fighting and kicking people out as one would think. Miltia had a lot to complain about as far as idiots who hassled girls, danced like morons, and couldn’t hold their drink.

“It was nice talking to you today.” Ruby smiled. “It feels good to have a friend outside Beacon.”

“My day’s still young, if you still want to do something?” Miltia ventured.

 “Like what?” The redhead asked.

“I dunno…” The red twin grew nervous. “Like a movie…? Or something…?”

Ruby smile fell, and her face turned to one of thought. “Miltia? Can I ask you something?”

“What?” The twin noticed the change in tone.

Ruby fidgeted with her fingers. “Was this a date…?”

Miltia froze. She couldn’t tell if Ruby’s tone was simply curious, or if it was opposed to the idea. “Do you… want it to be?”

“I mean…” Ruby thought carefully about her words. “To be honest, I probably wouldn’t be thinking about it if my sister wasn’t teasing me over it… but still, I have been thinking about it.”

“Ruby, listen.” Miltia spoke up. “Before you come to any decision about that, there’s something else I need to tell you. Melanie and I may not be stereotypical twins. We don’t have an exact personality, She likes white, I like red, I eat, she doesn’t, and so on… But we do still have that closeness. We’ve shared everything since birth. Everything.”

It took Ruby a good minute to catch on. Her eyes widened the moment it clicked into place. “Oh.”

“It’s been hard on us, finding someone who is comfortable with both of us, and content with only the two of us.” Miltia confessed.

“I… I don’t know, Miltia. It’s a lot to think about.” Ruby crossed her arms. She shook her head, intent on changing the conversation. “Do you still want to go to the movies?”

“I don’t think our heads will be in it.” Miltia confessed. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Ruby nodded, “but if we’re not doing anything else, I should probably head back to my dorm.”

“I’ll walk you to the airship!” Miltia offered immediately. The two girls paid for their meal and left, but the walk was awkwardly quiet. The bid each other farewell and the airship took off, leaving Ruby with a lot to think about, and Miltia praying she didn’t rush it and screw everything up.

* * *

 

Ruby walked back into the dorm, her face blank as she thought.

“Heya sis!” Yang called out. “How was your date?”

Ruby’s noncommittal grunt showed she barely hear her sister.

“Rubes?”

When Ruby passed Weiss, the heiress spoke up. “Are you okay?”

“Huh?” Ruby looked to Weiss. “Oh. Yeah. Miltia just gave me… a lot to think about…”

“What, she propose on the first date?” Yang asked.

“Nothing like that,” Ruby shook her head, her mind still barely there.

Yang raised an eyebrow. “Did you at least have fun on your _date_?”

“Yeah, we had a nice lunch,” Ruby nodded.

“Any plans for future _dates_?” Yang continued.

“Not yet…”

“Ruby, Yang just used the word date a half-dozen times and you haven’t said it wasn’t yet,” Weiss pointed out.

“Huh? Oh,” Ruby finally snapped into the present, “Well… I’m still trying to decide if it was.”

Yang noticed Weiss’s eyes widen.

“Does Miltia know you’re still trying to decide?” Blake finally spoke up, seeing room for her extensive, book-born romantic knowledge.

“Yeah,” Ruby nodded.

“Wouldn’t you be moving a little fast if it was?” Weiss suggested, trying to hide the unease in her voice.

Yang noticed. “Would it be too fast if Miltia was a _boy_?” she sneered, not hiding her resentment for Weiss’s previous display.

“Yang, stop it. Weiss is right,” Ruby told her sister, “I need to hang out with-… her, more to decide.”

Blake’s cocked eyebrow showed she didn’t miss the hesitation in Ruby’s sentence, but she decided not to ask. “You should tell her that, then. You have her number, right?”

* * *

 

Ruby: You there?

Miltiades: Yes

R: That was quick. Were you waiting for me?

R: Miltia?

M: No

M: Well… maybe

R: I was thinking about whether today was a date or not…

M: yes…

R: And I decided that… it wasn’t…

R: Hello?

R: Milita?

M: This is Melanie. Milita is in the other room.

R: I didn’t mean to upset her! Its not what it sounds like I swear!

M: Then what is it?

R: I just need more time to decide is all time with you both of you

R: I dont want to move to fast on accident or anything

R: I want to try being friends a while so we dont rush

R: please tell Miltia im sorry if I upset her im not good at talking to people

…

R: hello?

M: we seem to have that in common

R: Miltia?

M: I guess I should have asked you to clarify. I’m too used to these things going badly. I understand you don’t want to rush, and you’re right that all three of us should hang out as friends.

R: oh thank Oum… I’m busy the next few days… Thursday afternoon? That’s double token night at my favorite arcade.

M: An arcade sounds fun. See you then.

* * *

 

Ruby was smiling as she set the scroll back down.

“It went well?” Blake asked.

“A little rocky in the middle… my own fault…” Ruby admitted, “But yeah. We’re going to hang out at my arcade this Thursday.”

“Isn’t that double ticket night or something?” Weiss asked, surprising them all with this bit of knowledge. “What?”

“It’s just… How do you know it’s double ticket night?” Yang asked in return.

“Double token, actually,” Ruby corrected them, “But still?”

“You told me once, right?” Weiss reminded the redhead.

“Yeah, but…” Ruby rubbed the back of her head, “I didn’t think you were listening.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Weiss shrugged, “We are friends, aren’t we?”

“Hey, Ruby?” Yang interrupted, “Have you finished that weekend assignment for Goodwitch yet?”

“Um, no, I was going to-”

“Great!” Yang grabbed Blake and Ruby and pushed them out of the dorm, “Blake can help you finish in the library!”

“Yang, what is- Yang!” Ruby cried as the door closed.

Blake stared at the closed door, the picture coming together in her head. “I think we should head to the library…” Blake tugged on Ruby’s arm and led the girl away.

“But what’s going on?” Ruby was utterly confused and never received an answer.

Back inside the dorm, Yang rounded on Weiss. “What the hell is up with you today?”

“What are you talking about?” Weiss scowled.

“You suddenly acting like you care about Ruby?” Yang scowled right back.

“I do care, she’s my partner. And my friend,” Weiss denied.

“You always blew her off,” Yang rebutted.

“She always asked when I was studying,” Weiss explained.

“You’re always studying!” Yang shouted, “I think this is the first day since I met you, that you haven’t had a book out on that desk while you’re in here!”

“Well… M-maybe…” Weiss started stuttering for a response, “Maybe I… I… regret not hanging out with her more, okay!?”

Yang gave the heiress a dubious stare. “Oh my god… I don’t know if that’s better or worse than I thought…”

“What?” Weiss questioned.

“You’re jealous,” Yang started to giggle.

“Excuse me?” Weiss crossed her arms, “My previous feelings about homosexuality aside, which by the way I _am_ working on, I’m still quite sure I’m straight.”

“Oh, maybe it’s not a romantic jealousy,” Yang continued between chuckles, “But just as Ruby starts hanging out with Miltia, stops annoying you about going into Vale and being BFFs, you start to pull this crap? I mean, at first I thought you were trying to trip Ruby up because of your ‘previous feelings’.”

“That explains your… sisterly defensive, here…” Weiss worded it carefully, “but I am _not_ jealous, romantically or otherwise. I just obviously didn’t know her as well as I thought. She’s my partner, I should have known she was… you know, into women.”

“You’re right, you should have gotten to know her better,” Yang shot, “She’s been trying to be your friend all year. If you really want to be her friend now, don’t start by questioning her and Miltia.”

“What if Miltia turns out to be no good for her?” Weiss pointed out.

“I taught Ruby was to look for in a toxic partner myself,” Yang informed the heiress, “and she’s not afraid to fight someone off if she has to. I trust her, and if Miltia makes her happy, then I’ll be happy for her. You should be too.”

Weiss bit her lip and nodded. As much as she was certainly _not_ jealous, she couldn’t help but feel she had missed out on something nonetheless. But Yang was right, the best way to be Ruby’s friend now was to support her.


	4. Chapter 4

“How am I not hitting anything?” Melanie complained as she tried to shoot down the hordes of digital zombies with a blue light-gun. Thursday had come around, and the arcade was packed. That didn’t stop Ruby and the twins from trying to have some fun. Though Melanie was currently having a problem with the zombie game she and Ruby were playing. “I can shoot real guns, in real life!”

“Real guns don’t have malfunctioning sensors,” Ruby told her, busy annihilating the virtual enemies, “That gun has always shot little to the right.”

“Then why did you give it to me?” Melanie asked her.

“I didn’t. You insisted when I said, ‘I’ll take blue’,” Ruby reminded.

“I thought you were going to give yourself the better gun,” Melanie admitted, “As friends, or even if things… y’know, go well, I don’t want you going easy on me.”

“Oh, I would have destroyed you either way,” Ruby teased, “I just wouldn’t have felt as bad about it.”

“Oh, little arrogant Ruby?” Melanie smirked.

“Hey, there’s not much I’m good at,” Ruby shot back, “But in this arcade, I am the Queen.”

The game finished right about then, the scoreboard flashing on the screen. “As in ‘Red Queen’, I take it?” Melanie pointed out the top slots all taken by RDQN with an amused grin.

“I… spend a lot of time here,” Ruby confessed, knowing she just got caught being a dork. She turned to Miltiades, who was sitting back and watching the two play. “You want a turn?”

“No, I’m fine here,” Miltia assured.

“She doesn’t like competitions,” Melanie informed Ruby.

“I just want to make sure you’re having fun. There’s gotta be _something_ all three of us can play,” Ruby looked around.

“I’m fine,” Miltiades insisted, “I prefer watching people play anyways. I can go get sodas?”

“Are you sure?” Ruby was genuinely concerned.

“I’m sure,” Miltiades smiled, before moving in the direction of the food and drink stand.

“It’s nice to see you trying to include her,” Melanie told Ruby.

“I’m here with both of you, right?” Ruby shrugged, “Well, maybe not _with_ with, but… oh I sound like Nora now…”

“Who’s Nora?” Melanie asked.

“A friend. From another team at Beacon,” Ruby answered, “Always insisting her and Ren aren’t _together_ together.”

“But I bet they’re perfect for each other, right?” Melanie giggled a little. “Let’s switch guns. I’ll beat you this time, Red Queen.”

“Yeah right,” Ruby smirked.

They played another round of the game, with the Red Queen again triumphant. Rather than continue to brag, Ruby instead looked around for Miltiades. It shouldn’t be taking this long to return with a couple drinks. She shared a look with Melanie, both of them realizing the same thing. They immediately left the game and headed for the drink counter.

When Miltiades went to order drinks, the concession stand was incredibly busy. It was apparently lunch break for all the families and friend groups there that day. By the time she actually got to order, she was sure Melanie had already noticed she was missing. It wouldn’t be too long before Ruby realized as well. Worse still, Miltiades saw a group of three teenaged boys approaching her from the corner of her eye. She knew their type from her time at the club. Guys who thought they already got what they hadn’t earned, just because they wanted it.

“You look lonely. Need a little company?” One of the boys leaned onto the counter next to her.

“I’m fine,” The timid twin spoke quickly, hoping they would just go away. At the very least, she didn’t get any creepy vibe from them. Just a pushy one.

“Come on, a cute girl all alone in a place like this?” One of the other boys set themselves on her other side. “We just want to make sure you’re safe.”

“I can handle myself,” Miltiades tried to sound confident, “I’m also here with people.”

“Then where are they?” The first boy asked.

“Right here,” Melanie called out from behind them.

The boys turned around in surprise, locking eyes with the more vocal twin. The third boy smiled, “Certainly you girls could use a _little_ company?”

“We have company,” Melanie shot, gesturing to Ruby.

“Just the two of you isn’t company,” The boy argued, seemingly blind to the red reaper.

“Just go away,” Melanie exhaled, her head in her hand.

“Don’t be like that, baby,” The boys continued unimpeded.

Melanie only sighed. She had the patience to handle jerks like this without causing an incident. After enough rejections, the boys would storm off, angry at the twins for not immediately doing everything they asked. Then they could all forget about this incident and move on with their lives. Miltiades knew if she stayed quiet long enough, her more confident sister would handle the situation. Ruby, however, found she didn’t possess such tolerance.

The redhead would later blame a cocktail of thoughts and emotions for what she did next, depending on who asked her and when. Whether it was Yang’s teasing affecting her decision making or her actual budding feelings, the fact remains that what she did next wasn’t thought out. Ruby knew these jerks were harassing the twins because they thought they had a chance. The obvious solution? Prove they didn’t.

“There you are, Miltia!” Ruby assuredly strode past Melanie and the three boys. Somehow, using a grace and confidence she could never have accessed intentionally, Ruby took Miltiades face in her hand and kissed her right on the lips as if it was a normal, not-at-all-their-first-kiss kind of thing. It was short and sweet and left Miltiades completely speechless. Ruby turned to face the boys, straining to keep her face straight. “Miltia, who are your new friends?”

Miltiades still couldn’t muster words. Luckily, Melanie was much quicker dispelling her initial shock and stood on Ruby’s other side from her sister with a smile. “They’re no one, Ruby. Just some _boys_ who don’t know the word ‘no’.” They ‘ _boys_ ’ looked as though they had forgotten every word at that moment. “Shoo.”

The three boys finally walked away, still staring until they had rounded the corner. Once they were out of sight, Ruby slightly stepped away from the two twins. Her face burned bright red as she realized what she had done. “I’m… um… I’m… sorry… I’m sorry…” She stammered.

“It’s okay,” Miltiades quietly assured, equally as embarrassed as Ruby. “Thank you… for helping!”

“Yeah…” Ruby nervously chuckled, “Anytime…”

“Is that a promise?” Melanie teased with a huge grin. Ruby’s face brightened further. “We should probably get out of here before anyone else interrupts us.”

“A-Are you sure?” Ruby asked. They hadn’t been at the arcade that long. There was still plenty of day, and despite that awkward scene, the redhead still wanted to spend more time with the twins.

“Those boys will come looking for us again once they’ve mustered some courage,” Miltiades informed Ruby, “We’ve seen their type plenty.”

“Well… I suppose we could think of the arcade as kind of a me thing…” Ruby theorized, “And we could do a you two thing next. What do you like to do?”

“We don’t really leave our place much,” Melanie admitted.

* * *

 

The girls quickly decided on a standard movie outing. A dumb action flick could allow them to shut their brains off, watch the pretty explosions, and let the events of the last hour fade from their minds for a while. Ruby wasn’t sure how she ended up between the twins, but as the lights faded she found herself caring less. It wasn’t until the second act lull after a big action scene that anything happened.

Ruby didn’t notice the armrest to her right raise and disappear, but she certainly noticed when Melanie decided to lean up against her. Ruby’s blush returned, not knowing how to react. Silver eyes cautiously panned over her companion. Visually, Melanie was identical to Miltiades. But there was a difference of energy that Ruby was starting to pick up on.

Two people who thought and acted and dressed _exactly_ alike might as well be one person. Melanie and Miltiades were similar enough that no one would think they _weren’t_ twins, but different enough that they were distinctly different people. And as strange as it may sound, that was exactly what made Ruby begin to believe she could make this work. She had no idea how to love two people, but them actually being two people she could tell apart would be at least a little easier.

“You’re smiling,” Melanie whispered in Ruby’s ear, alerting the girl that she had been caught staring.

“Sorry…” Ruby quickly looked away. “You’re just… being really familiar when we aren’t actually dating yet…”

 _Yet?_ Melanie smiled, “Do you want me to move?”

“No,” Ruby answered a little too quickly.

It also helped that after little outing, Ruby could definitely feel herself starting to fall for Melanie that same way she had already fallen for Miltiades.

* * *

 

After the movie they had gotten something to eat, and by the end of their day together Ruby found it easier and easier to fall for both girls. Being with them may not be so easy in practice, but she was getting more comfortable with the idea. It was something Melanie noticed, seeing Ruby become more active in their conversations and steering every discussion and activity to include both twins. She was feeling very confident in their future with the redhead.

Their day together ended with Ruby walking the twins back to the club. As well as being where they lived, they also had work in just a few hours. Miltiades did invite Ruby into the actual club in a few hours, to see that side of the twin’s life. Ruby, however, decided to save that for another day. She wanted to spend time with her girls, but she didn’t want to overwhelm anyone in the process, including herself.

“I guess this is us,” Miltiades spoke calmly.

“Yep,” Ruby nodded.

“See you later?” The timid twin asked.

“I have some weekend assignments I need to finish tomorrow,” Ruby informed them, “And I’m sure you girls have work and stuff. Well text later, figure out our next day on the town. Promise!”

“I have to say,” Melanie piped up, “I’m a little jealous…”

“What?” Ruby panicked internally, “Why?”

“There is something Miltia got that I didn’t…” The bolder twin continued, a sly smile growing on her face.

Ruby thought back over the last few hours. She had tried to hard to make them feel equal, what did she forget? The answer would become clear when Ruby noticed Melanie had closed the distance between the two. “Oh.”

“Yup,” Melanie popped the p and stole a kiss form Ruby before the redhead could react. It was quick and sweet and right on the lips, just as Ruby had done, more or less on accident, to Miltiades in the arcade. Except this time, Ruby was the one left speechless.

“Mel!” Miltiades called out.

“What? It’s only fair,” Melanie defended. She walked back to her sister’s side before looking back at Ruby, “Talk soon, girlfriend?”

Miltiades nerves skyrocketed as both twins anxiously awaited Ruby’s answer. Luckily for them, the redhead had already decided. Once she found her tongue again, she smiled. “Yeah, I’ll message you both later. Girlfriends.”

Melanie’s composure fell as she actually hopped a little with victorious excitement, quickly saving face after she realized what she had done and stepped inside the club. Miltiades was visibly relieved and relaxed, waving Ruby off as she followed her sister.

Ruby herself stood there in front of the club for a minute longer, taking in everything that had happened that day. Even the inexperienced redhead could tell that anymore time together would only strengthen what was already there after today. There was no use delaying what was inevitable.

“Girlfriends,” Ruby repeated to herself with giddy excitement, finally ungluing herself from the club’s sidewalk. This was a whole new world for her. Not just a world of love, but the a of love with a dual commitment, and she was excited to dive in headfirst.

_Now if only I could figure out how to tell my team…_


	5. Chapter 5

Two weird and wonderful weeks passed, and Ruby couldn’t be happier with her situation. Dating twins certainly wasn’t something she ever thought she would take part in, but Melanie and Miltiades were wonderful and caring. They went back to the arcade every now and then, and had dinner dates often, though more and more they simply hung out. Mostly in one of Vale’s many coffee shops, Melanie drinking a coffee, Ruby drinking a hot cocoa, and Miltiades alternating between the two beverages.

“Seriously, Ruby?” Melanie grumbled.

 _Well, I guess there’s one thing that could be going a little better…_ Ruby frowned. Any relationship had its bumps, and the girls had encountered their first. “It’s not like I’m trying to keep you a secret, I promise!”

“Then why haven’t you told your team about the both of us yet?” Melanie pressed.

“Because I’m afraid how they’ll react!” Ruby told her, “and I need to keep a good relationship with my team.”

“What exactly do you think they’ll think about us?” Miltiades asked, “I mean, sure you’re dating two people, but the fact that we’re twins had to make it at least a _little_ more okay.”

“Well…” Ruby thought about it, “I mean, Blake would probably be okay with it, if what she reads is anything to go by. Yang might be a little weird about it at first, but if it’s what makes me happy, I’m sure she’ll try and get used to the idea.” Ruby sighed, “The real issue is Weiss.”

“Your ‘BFF’?” Miltiades asked.

“I used to think she could be…” Ruby lamented, “but she never wanted to hang out. And after the way she reacted when she found out I like girls, I don’t think she’ll react well to this. Of all my team mates to have an issue with my lifestyle choices, it would have to be my partner.”

“You have to at least tell your sister,” Melanie decided, “Even if your afraid friction with your team will cause issues with school, Yang is your _family_.”

“I know! I just… don’t know how to bring it up,” Ruby poked her fingers together.

Melanie shook her head, “Then figure it out. Listen, I don’t want this to be our entire time together. We can play a game for our last half-hour?”

“You brought your laptop?” Ruby asked, more than happy to drop the previous conversation.

Melanie brought out her laptop and two controllers. Ruby took one, and Miltiades settled on Ruby’s shoulder to watch the pair play. “What’s on for today?” The timid twin asked.

“I think a level or two of Left 2 Die?” Melanie offered.

A half hour later they parted ways, each twin trading a kiss with Ruby before heading for the club. Ruby walked the direction of Beacon, her worries about telling her team slowly working their way back to the front of her mind.

* * *

 

Yang was uneasy. For the past week, Ruby had been careful around her, like she was afraid to say something. It confused the blonde, because what could Ruby possibly be afraid to tell her sister? Yang’s fear of the situation was only worsened because she knew Ruby and Miltia had officially become an item. After their big arcade date two weeks ago, Ruby had come home giddy and smiling more than usual. And that girl loved to smile already. And a just week later Ruby was being anxious all of a sudden?

“Are you okay?” Blake broke Yang out of her absent stare in Port’s class.

“Yeah!” Yang assured, “It’s Port? How is me not paying attention weird?”

“Because you’re usually asleep, not staring a hole into the back of your sister’s head.” Blake deadpanned, pointing to Ruby a few rows up.

Yang sighed. “It’s just… Okay, Ruby’s now in a relationship, right?”

“Yeah,” Blake nodded.

“Well, why hasn’t she been gushing about Miltia?” Yang asked, “Why hasn’t she told us all the little details of their dates? I know she’s always excited to go out and meet up with her, but she comes back and is just… quiet.”

“You think she wants to tell you, so you don’t know why she isn’t,” Blake explained, noticing the same strange behaviors in their leader.

“Exactly!” Yang agreed.

“Maybe she doesn’t want you to constantly tease her about it?” Blake theorized.

“What?” Yang hadn’t considered that at all. “I’m not that bad, am I?”

“Yang, you teased her about Miltia before they were together, about them getting together,” Blake deadpanned, “In fact, you teased so hard I think it was an actual factor in them getting together so quickly.”

“I mean… I guess you’re right…” Yang conceded. “Maybe she’ll talk to you?”

“What?” Blake raised an eyebrow.

“Well, if she doesn’t want to talk to me,” Yang explained, “Maybe you can ask her, and she’ll tell you what’s on her mind?”

“I mean, I guess I could try…” Blake thought aloud.

“Please!?” Yang put her hands together to plead, “I’d hate to think anything would go wrong because of me.”

“I’ll talk to her,” Blake promised.

* * *

 

Blake caught up to Ruby shortly after class ended. She quickly scanned for Yang, making sure the older sister wasn’t hanging too close. If Ruby really was worried about something Yang might say or do, the redhead wouldn’t open up if she caught her older sister nearby. Luckily, Blake peeked Yang pulling Weiss away, possibly so the heiress wouldn’t accidently interfere herself. Once Blake was confident she could proceed safely, she called out, “Hey Ruby!”

Ruby turned to face her faunus friend. “Oh! Hey Blake!”

“So,” Blake decided to dive right in, “New relationship?”

Ruby’s blush and giddy smile returned, “Yeah…”

“You haven’t spoken much about her though,” Blake told her, “Everything is good, right?”

“Yeah!” Ruby defended emphatically, “Better than good. Better than great!”

“Then what’s wrong?” Blake asked.

Ruby’s smile faltered just a little. “Nothing’s _wrong_ , not really…”

“Ruby, I’m going to level with you. Yang’s worried,” Blake confessed, “She’s afraid that you not talking about Miltia means something bad. Now, if you don’t want me to repeat anything to her, I promise I won’t pass it on. But she wanted me to talk to you.”

Ruby was quietly thinking for a fair few minutes. “Blake, you’re very, um, open minded? Right?”

The question caught the faunus off-guard. _Why does that matter here?_ “I’d like to think so?”

“I just don’t know how to bring it up! I don’t know what Yang will say! I don’t _think_ it’ll be bad, but I’m not sure she’ll be… immediately… warm, to the idea.” The redhead took time to pick her words carefully. “And I know I really should have told all of you, _especially_ Yang, a long time ago, but even if Yang takes it well, I’m sure Weiss won’t…”

“What ‘idea’?” Blake questioned, “Ruby, what is going on?”

“Okay…” Ruby took a deep breath, “I haven’t told you guys everything. I’m not just dating Miltia…”

Blake gave Ruby a blank stare. “…What?”

“I’m also dating Melanie, her… twin… sister…” Ruby confessed slowly.

Blake’s blank stare morphed into one of surprise and disbelief. “… _What!?_ ”

“Yeah…”

“And you think Yang won’t take that well?” Blake asked incredulously. “Ruby, there are so many people in this world who would _kill_ to be in the position you are. Specifically, between two twin siblings. _Yang_ would kill to take twins home.”

“Except she hasn’t,” Ruby told Blake. “She likes to party a little, but she’s only ever ‘been’ with one ‘partner’ at a time. I’ve never seen anything that tells me she would like to be with two people at once.”

“That you know of,” Blake pointed out, “And maybe that’s just because she hasn’t had the chance. Even so, even if what you’re worried about is more a socially acceptable thing? Twins usually get a pass in the polygamy argument.”

“Polygamy?” Ruby raised an eyebrow.

“It means multiple partners,” Blake explained, “And beyond that, on the _very_ off-chance that she isn’t immediately accepting of the idea, your happiness is more important to her.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Ruby nodded, feeling a little better about the idea of telling Yang. “I still don’t know how to bring it up to her.”

“You told me in pretty plain words,” Blake suggested.

“Yeah, but you’re ‘Blake my best friend’, not ‘Yang my sister’.” Ruby argued. “But I will tell her. I’ll figure something out. Thank you, Blake.”

“Anytime,” Blake smiled. “So… twins? What’s that like?”

“Easier than you might think,” Ruby nodded, “They understand that I’m new to all that, and I do my best to include them both in everything. There are activities they don’t share an interest in, and that can feel a little tricky. But they’re pretty understanding of me trying to get involved in their separate interests, y’know, separately.”

“And you love them both?” Blake asked.

Ruby’s entire face brightened. “N-no one’s used _that_ word yet… but I do feel the same about both of them, yes.” She smiled wide, finally being able to talk about the twins to someone. “Sometimes it’s a little overwhelming, receiving, what’s the word… affection, from both of them. And I am worry that I’m going to slip up and not show them both the same affection. But so far no one has complained, especially not me.”

“You’re lucky…” Blake lamented, “Not everyone gets that with a single partner.”

“Speaking of partner,” Ruby turned to face Blake eye-to-eye, “I’ll tell Yang myself, so don’t tell her. But _really_ don’t tell Weiss.”

Blake nodded, “I can see how Weiss could be an issue, given how straight-laced she was raised. But she has been doing a little better.”

“I just don’t want team RWBY to suffer for it, not when we’ve been doing as well as we have in our year,” Ruby explained.

“You shouldn’t keep things from her forever, but I won’t tell before you do,” Blake promised. “But you _really_ need to tell Yang.”

“Yeah,” Ruby nodded, “I think I have a plan.”

* * *

 

Melanie and Miltiades waited patiently in their regular coffee shop later that weekend. At least, Melanie waited patiently. Miltiades couldn’t stop pacing.

“Calm down,” Melanie urged her sister, “It’s not like we don’t already know Yang.”

“We know ‘Yang, the girl at the club’, not ‘Yang, our girlfriend’s sister’,” Miltiades pointed out.

Melanie opened her mouth to argue, but stopped short. “Okay,” She yielded, nerves beginning to enter her voice, “you may have a point there.”

“What if she doesn’t like that Ruby is dating both of us?” Miltiades anxiously spouted, “Or what if that doesn’t matter, and she just doesn’t like _us_?”

“Miltia…” Melanie stood up and took her sister’s hands, “Even if Yang doesn’t like us, I trust that Ruby won’t leave us just to appease her sister.”

“Are you sure?” Miltiades worried, “She’s been good to us, _for_ us. Way too good… something going to go wrong…”

“Not this time. Have faith in her, Mil…” Melanie calmed her sister.

Miltiades took a deep breath. “You’re right… It won’t work if I don’t believe it can. I trust Ruby, I do.”

Down the street, Ruby’s nerves were also rising quickly. Behind her strode Yang, who Ruby invited today specifically to meet Miltia. What Yang didn’t know yet, was that she was also meeting Melanie. It was Ruby’s hope that telling Yang about the twins by making her meet both of them would be the fastest way to get Yang’s approval. And even if she didn’t get it…

Well, she hoped it wouldn’t come to that. She knew she didn’t want to leave the twins, and the fallout would hurt both her and Yang.

“Hey Rubes?” Yang called out to her little sister.

Ruby turned back to face her. “Yeah, Yang?”

“Don’t be so nervous,” Yang told her, “I admit I was worried when you weren’t talking about your dates to me, but I know you really feel for Miltia. I’m sure I’ll love her, and I can’t wait to meet her.”

“I know that,” Ruby assured.

“Then stop worrying,” Yang repeated, “Seriously, you’re making me think there’s something you’re still not telling. Miltia’s not secretly a guy who got you pregnant or anything, right?”

“What! No!” Ruby defended loudly, “Nothing like that!”

“Okayyy,” Yang nodded.

They arrived at the coffee shop, where Ruby saw the twins already inside. With a deep breath, Ruby found her smile and threw open door. “Hiya, girls!”

“Good morning, Ruby,” both twins replied in practiced unison.

“Girls, this is my sister Yang,” Ruby gestured to the blonde still in the doorway, “Yang, this is Melanie and Miltia, which is short for something I still have trouble pronouncing.”

“Miltiades,” The girl in question clarified.

“So _you’re_ Miltia,” Yang finally recognized the bouncer from the club. “I saw Rubes talking to you, but I could never remember your face the next morning. I think this is only the second time I’ve seen you while I’m sober.” The blonde turned to the other twin next. “And Melanie, right? Wow Rubes, good job!”

 _Oh thank god_ , Ruby breathed a sigh of relief at what sounded like an incredibly relaxed approval.

“I mean, how do you remember which one to kiss, am I right?”

 _And there is goes…_ Ruby cringed. “Well, Yang, that’s kind of why I brought you out to meet them. I thought it would be easier to tell you that… I kiss them both.”

Yang took a minute to look between Ruby and the twins repeatedly, wrapping her mind around what she just learned. “And uh… _everyone_ is happy with this arrangement?” she finally asked.

“More than happy,” Miltiades smiled.

“ _Everyone_?” Yang asked again, her eyes focused on Ruby.

“Yes, Yang,” Ruby rolled her eyes, “I didn’t jump into this blindly. There was thought.”

“And it works?” Yang asked.

“Yes, it does,” Melanie answered, knowing it would also assure Ruby as well as Yang.

“Well… Okay then!” Yang smile brightly, “As long as my sister is happy, who am I to complain! Long as it stays that way, no problems from me. It is wonderful to meet you both,” Yang shook the twins hands, “and can I say again, _good job Rubes!_ ”

“Um, thanks, I guess?” Ruby responded.

The group got some coffees and shared an afternoon where the twins got the ‘big sister speech’ as well as Yang’s official approval. All in all, it was a very successful day. After the coffee, Yang left Ruby to her twins to spend the rest of the day together.

“I’ve just had a thought…” Ruby told the twins shortly after Yang left. “Were you two working when Yang blew up the nightclub?”


	6. Chapter 6

“Another long day…” Miltiades groaned. The club had just closed, kicking out the last of the stragglers. “Somehow I thought working in a club would be more exciting.”

“I thought Ruby would be here one of these nights,” Melanie mentioned off-hand, “We haven’t seen here in a few days.”

“Her classes picked back up, she’s needed at school,” Miltiades reminded her twin.

“I know, but…” Melanie cut herself off.

Miltiades smirked. “The customers are gone Mil. You don’t have to keep up the tough face.”

“I miss her,” Melanie admitted to her twin.

“I know,” Miltiades hugged her sister, “I do too. Maybe we can surprise her at Beacon?”

“I would have done that ages ago,” Melanie confessed, “But she’s still afraid it will cause issues with the Schnee girl, her partner.”

“Oh… yeah…” Miltiades sighed. She looked to the door the moment Yang walked in with a blue-haired boy neither of them recognized. “What is she doing here?”

“Hm?” Melanie turned around to see what her sister had seen. “Yang?”

The twins approached the bar at the same time Junior called off his gunmen and invited Yang in to talk.

“I don’t know!” Junior argued with the blonde.

“How can you not know!?” Yang argued back.

“I haven't talked to him! I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here,” Junior pointed his finger in Yang’s face. “He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back.”

“So where did they go?” The blue-haired boy interrupted.

Junior stared at him for a moment. “What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back. Who is this guy?”

“Don’t worry about him!” Yang pushed the boy aside, “Worry about _me_ if I don’t find out what I want!”

Junior sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I already told you everything. Torchwick hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't happy with them. _Which is something I can relate to!_ ”

The twins reached the bar, settling themselves on the other side of Yang from the blue-haired boy.

“Hello, Yang,” The twins spoke in unison.

Yang jumped slightly at the vocal harmony. “Oh, hey girls.”

“What are you doing here?” Miltiades asked.

“And does _your leader_ know where you are?” Melanie half-teased, half-genuinely-asked about Ruby.

“Well, Yang, you didn’t tell me you know twins,” The blue-haired boy smirked.

“Neptune, don’t,” Yang spoke to him with the same voice one would use to talk down a dog.

“Don’t be like that, Yang,” The boy, Neptune it seemed, playfully scolded. “What are you two doing later?”

“We’re already committed to someone,” The twins answered together.

“Who’s that?” Neptune never lost his cocky grin.

“Someone _else_ ,” The twins were getting increasingly annoyed.

“Come on! I’m sure you two, me, and your other can have fun together,” Neptune carried on unfazed, with finger-guns no less.

The image of Ruby and the twins compromised by Neptune was the last straw for Yang. She grabbed Neptune’s arm tightly, guiding him away from the bar. “Why don’t you go guard Bumblebee? We wouldn’t want anyone to steal her!” She strongly suggested.

“Ow! Ow! I get it, I’m sorry okay!?” Neptune took back him arm, rubbing where Yang’s vice-grip was. “I’m sorry. Sometimes I just get the better of myself…”

“We’re sure,” The twins deadpanned together.

Neptune looked between Yang and he twins. “I’ll, um… I’ll be outside.”

“Please tell me he is not your friend,” Melanie begged Yang.

“He’s not so bad, when he’s not hitting on you and your friends…” Yang defended. “Hey, you two wouldn’t happen to know anything about Roman Torchwick or the White Fang, would you?”

The names were definitely familiar to the twins. “No, sorry…” Miltiades answered.

“We know Junior sometimes gets up to shady stuff,” Melanie started to clarify.

“But we try to stay out of it,” Miltiades finished.

Yang rested her hands on her hips. “Well, as your girlfriend’s sister, I’m glad to hear that at least.”

“So… does Ruby know you’re here?” Melanie asked, trying to be subtle.

“Oh, yeah,” Yang nodded, “Team RWBY is kind of doing an… extracurricular investigation.”

“Into the White Fang?” Melanie was doubtful.

“Yeah, that’s not weird, right?” Yang waved it off. “We are huntresses!”

“In training.” Melanie deadpanned.

“Ruby told us about the docks,” Miltiades informed Yang.

“We know team RWBY sometimes takes things into their own hands,” Melanie picked up.

“That’s not fair, we were only looking for Blake!” Yang defended, “ _She_ was the one looking for the White Fang!”

The twins stared at Yang until the blonde realized what she said.

“Crap.”

“So where’s Ruby?” Melanie asked.

“We all split up to cover more ground. I came here because of my history with Junior,” Yang explained. “Ruby went with Weiss, mostly because with Neptune and his much nicer friend Sun, that made two people to a team.” Yang shifted in place like there was more to tell. “And kinda… because she was geeking out over the CCT tower.”

Miltiades sighed, Melanie agreeing with the sigh with a small smile and a short, “Of course.”

“Look, if you’re worried about Ruby hanging out with you, don’t be,” Yang assured, “She’s totally working on getting you into-” Yang suddenly cut herself off with a shocked look on her face.

“Into what?” The twins asked together.

“IS THAT THE TIME!?” Yang shouted, “Igottagoseeyoulatergirls!” The blonde turned to dash out of the club.

“Yang, wait!” The twins chased the brawler outside.

“I shouldn’t have said that…” Yang cursed herself for almost spoiling the surprise Ruby was planning, “I should _not_ have said that…”

The twins followed Yang out into the street, “Yang!”

“Oh, hey girls!” Yang tried to play it off, “F-fancy seeing you here?”

“What is Ruby trying to get us into?” Melanie cut straight to the point.

“W-well… I mean y’see… That is to say…” Yang stalled, and luckily her scroll rang at just that moment. “Oh I have to get this!” She whipped out the scroll and pressed ‘accept’ before the twins could speak. “What’s up!?”

A female voice came over the line. “ _Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-_ ”

“ _HEEEELLLLP!”_ The female voice was cut off by a male voice. “Big robot! And it's big! Really big!”

Yang’s expression hardened to concern. “Sun, Blake?”

“That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him. He's, like, controlling it or something!” The male voice continued.

“Where are you guys!?” Yang cried.

“HURRYYYY!” The voice came from both the scroll and down the street. The group in front of the club caught the sight of two people running away from a giant mech.

“I think that was them…” Neptune spoke up.

“Yeah, I got it,” Yang deadpanned, hopping onto her bike.

The twins shared a look to confirm that they both had the same thought, and the same worry. “Um, does this thing happen to your team often?” Melanie voiced the concern to Yang.

Yang was deaf to them, already hitting the throttle and taking off. Neptune barely made it onto the bike, and the pair were already three streets over by the time he found balance enough to speak. “So, they mentioned something about Ruby? As in your sister Ruby?”

“Not the time, horn-dog!” Yang yelled at him.

“Fair enough!” Neptune resolved to stay far away form anything that might piss off Yang. Including interfering in a relationship that may or may not include Yang’s sister.

Back at the club, Miltiades continuing concern prompted her to speak up. “So, we should follow them, right?”

“Yeah,” Melanie agreed. “Not that we don’t think Ruby can handle herself!” She quickly clarified.

“Of course!” The red twin nodded.

“And not because we don’t think the _team_ can handle themselves!”

“Right!”

“We just… want to see them in action!”

“Yeah! That’s not weird…”

“Right?”

A moment of silence passed.

“It’s not like us being worried invalidates her as a fighter,” Melanie pointed out.

“If anything, her being a fighter validates our worries!” Miltiades agreed.

“Right, she’s putting herself at risk, of course we’re worried!”

“And it’s not like we’re going to jump into the fight.”

“Not unless she needs us.”

“She doesn’t even have to know we’re there!”

Another beat of silence.

“We should hurry while we can still follow them,” Miltiades resolved her confidence.

“It looked like they went toward the freeway,” Melanie nodded, trotting back into the club.

“They’re chasing a giant robot, we just follow the chaos, we’ll find them,” Miltiades theorized, “We need to get a car from Junior.”

“Already on it!” Melanie shouted from the door to the club.

* * *

 

The twins were afraid they were already too late by the time they got on the road. That concern was quickly assuaged by upside down cars and frightened motorists on the freeway. Which also served to elevate their _other_ concern. Melanie, behind the steering wheel, swerved between the wreckage quickly hoping to catch up. “Oh, shit!” She had to hit the brakes hard to stop before a massive ice patch the blocked the road. “That doesn’t look like a natural ice patch…”

The twins stepped out of the vehicle to examine the immediate area, and none too soon. Just a few seconds later, they heard the voice of their dear Ruby.

“Freezerburn!”

A patch of fog erupted from the ground far beneath the freeway, the direction of Ruby’s voice. The twins were sure they could make out people below if it weren’t for the sudden mist. There were some flashing lights, but it was hard to tell what was going on. The fog cleared in time for the twins to finally see Ruby, dashing between the robot’s legs and slicing at it with Crescent Rose.

“Cheackmate!” She shouted before dashing backwards. The two team mates the twins had yet to meet in person jumped forward and attacked together, coordinated in a way that impressed even twins. Even when the white one was hit by a well-placed shot, her last action was to power up the other one with some sort of spell.

“Must be her semblance?” Melanie suggested.

“Ladybug!”

Ruby dashed back forward, while her and the other team mate from ‘checkmate’ attacked the machine repeatedly. Just as the mech lost track of them, they came from above and severed one of its arms.

“Wow…” Miltiades couldn’t hide her amazement for the scene below, and Ruby’s total command of the situation.

“Yeah…” even Melanie admitted she was impressed.

Then they both flinched when Yang was sent through a wall. Miltiades was about to jump down before she heard Ruby yell, “Don’t worry!”

Melanie thought for a moment they were caught, until she heard Ruby describe her sister’s semblance to her team mate. “With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back!” The twins settled and continued to watch in awe as Yang tore off the other arm by herself.

“No wonder we couldn’t beat her,” Melanie remarked, feeling a little better about the past.

“Bumblebee!”

Yang grabbed a long ribbon, the other end held by the black and white dressed team mate. The girl gripped the ribbon tight and literally spun the blonde in circles around her. But the mech was too fast for their pendulum and jumped out of the way.

“How will she-”

“Iceflower!”

“Nevermind.”

The white one cast a spell for Ruby to shoot through, and the result was a collection of icicles jamming the mech’s gears. On the next pass, Yang completely _shattered_ the steel construct. The man controlling it form the inside stood quickly and turned to run.

The twins were temporarily distracted by an airship flying in behind them, carrying a short multi-colored stranger.

On the ground, Yang rushed forward and fired a shot at the man that ran the mech. Not a moment too late, the colorful stranger leapt down from the airship and blocked the shot with her umbrella. An umbrella that Melanie assumed was made form some kind of unknown mythical element, considering what Yang did to the machine a moment before.

Miltiades could have sworn she saw the two strangers in the airship for a short second, just as the colorful one cockily bowed in front of team RWBY on the ground. Yang attacked, and the image of their adversaries shattered. The airship flew away, now clearly having both enemies on board.

The fight was over, even though the pair of enemies got away. And watching the fight somehow made the twins even more attracted to Ruby, if that was even possible. They knew she was strong, and the leader of her team. But hearing stories was _very_ different than seeing the action live in front of them.

Ruby’s team shared a short conversation the twins couldn’t make out from up high before leaving. The twins stayed there for a moment, thinking over what they witnessed. They were also more than a little glad to not have been caught following Yang to the battle.

“Is…” Miltiades finally broke the silence, “Is it weird that I found that kind of… hot?”

Melanie shook her head in answer, responded vocally with, “I think I’m in love with that girl.”


	7. Chapter 7

Miltiades eyed the hot cocoa waiting on the table. The twins had arrived at the usual coffee house at the usual time, to find Ruby not there. “We may need to order her another cocoa.”

“Where is she?” Melanie wondered, “She’s usually not _this_ late.”

The door burst open a moment later, a red ball of energy bouncing her way inside. “Sorry I’m late! I had a meeting with Ozpin!” Ruby half-shouted, jumping into the nearest twin’s arms.

Miltiades almost didn’t catch Ruby. “You’re very happy today!” she noted, smiling at her girlfriend’s boundless energy.

“Yeah,” Ruby giggled. Miltiades helped shift Ruby over her and into her now-usual position between the twins. The redhead laid back, leaning on Melanie and letting Miltiades lean on her. “My cocoa’s not too cold yet, is it?”

“I don’t know,” Melanie handed it to her, “Let’s see.”

Ruby took a sip and hid her grimace. “It’s not bad…”

“We can get you another one?” Melanie suggested.

“No!” Ruby said quickly. She didn’t like the twins constantly spending their money on her drinks. One cocoa per outing was already more than enough. “Thank you, though, but I can drink this.”

“If you’re sure…” Miltiades was aware of Ruby’s feelings, but she was in school and they were working. It only made sense to her for the twins to pick up the checks. “So, what was your meeting about?”

“It wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with whatever your trying to get us into?” Melanie teased.

“That reminds me, I still need to kick Yang in the butt for that one…” Ruby grumbled. “And it does, actually!”

“Oh?” Miltiades sat up to turn to Ruby.

“Yeah. You know about the Vytal festival?”

“Of course,” The twins answered together.

“And you know how the school is hosting students from other schools?”

“Yes.”

“And that Beacon is also hosting a ball for all of the students?”

That one gave the twins pause for thought. “Are you saying what we think you’re saying?”

Ruby winced at their tone of voice. “Unless… you don’t want to go?”

“No no, not that, no, no, no, no!” Melanie quickly backpedaled.

“We would love to go with you!” Miltiades agreed.

“It’s just that…” Melanie nervously rubbed the back of her neck.

“Well, we thought…” Miltiades tried to pick up, but also faltered.

“What is it?” Ruby asked, sitting up straight for them.

“It just…” Melanie looked for the words.

“It’s at the school,” Miltiades found them.

“Yeah, with all the students,” Melanie nodded.

“Including Weiss,” Miltiades continued.

“Who we thought you were still nervous about learning about us,” Melanie finished.

“Right… Weiss…” Ruby stared at her cocoa, “To be honest I kind of… forgot about that.”

“So… the dance?” Miltiades asked.

“I don’t want to miss out on this kind of stuff with you two because I’m worried about her,” Ruby decided. “I wanted to wait until after the tournament because I didn’t want issues with me and Weiss to stop us doing well. But I also want to invite you to watch the tournament, so you’ll probably be there anyway.”

“Of course we will,” Melanie promised.

“And you girls have been _super_ understanding when it comes to Weiss, and I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” Ruby leaned back against Melanie. “But, thinking over now, even if Weiss does have an issue with what we do, in order to get over it she has to know what _it_ is.”

“That makes sense,” Miltiades nodded.

“So,” Ruby smiled, “will the both of you be my date to the Vytal Ball?”

Miltiades settled back against Ruby, resuming their cuddling position, before answering in unison with her sister, “Of course we will.”

* * *

 

A few days later, Ruby was bouncing on her heels in team RWBY dorm. She was too excited about tonight. It was the night of the dance, and the twins were going to be there with her! She had no idea how exactly this was going to work, but the twins would probably be as understanding as they usually are. Or they would take the lead. Honestly, Ruby didn’t care which, as long as she was there with the two of them.

“You seem happy,” Weiss remarked as she shuffled some papers at her desk.

“Well, yeah!” Ruby smiled.

“It’s really too bad I won’t be able to meet Milita,” Weiss sighed.

Ruby stopped her bouncing and gave Weiss a curious glance, “Why not?”

“Do you not listen?” Weiss rolled her eyes, “I told the whole team yesterday, I’ll be too busy managing the dance. With Yang keeping Blake company, I have to pick up her slack.”

“So you won’t make it to the dance floor at all?” Ruby frowned. She had been planning to introduce Weiss to the twins tonight. If she couldn’t make it, Ruby would have to find another time – and another way – to tell Weiss about her romantic situation.

“Unfortunately not,” Weiss shook her head, “But I’ll stay dressed up in case I _can_ make it. You just focus on having fun! I wouldn’t be a good host if my subjects weren’t enjoying themselves.”

“You’re right!” Ruby smiled. Tonight was about her and the twins. She could worry about Weiss later. “Oh! I need to get to the air docks!” Ruby ran for the door.

“Don’t forget your heels, dolt!” Weiss called out.

Ruby ran back into the room, taking the shoes in hand but not putting them on. She couldn’t run in heels, after all. She had no idea how she was supposed to dance in them.

At the airdocks, Melanie and Miltiades were just stepping off their transport. The thought of becoming huntresses had never crossed their minds, so they had never been on Beacon grounds before. But the landmark was unmistakable on Vale’s skyline. The Shining Tower, and they couldn’t help but wonder what it looked like up close. Now here they were, but they were far more interested in the red dress running up to them than the fairy tale-esqe tower.

“Hello, Ruby,” The twins greeted in unison.

“You made it!” Ruby smiled, slightly out of breath for more reason than one. The twins were dressed in matching ankle length dresses with a split leading all the way to the thigh, the only difference between them being color. They had traded their normal boots for ankle length heels. It was their clear intent to show off their legs. It worked perfectly, if Ruby’s blush was any evidence.

“Of course we did,” Melanie smiled.

“We weren’t going to miss this,” Miltiades assured her.

“Or you,” Melanie added.

Ruby’s smile was large. She stepped in between the twins and held out the crooks of her arms. “Let me escort you to the dance hall, my ladies.” The twins each took an arm and let Ruby guide them in.

* * *

 

Ruby turned nearly every head in the dance hall when she stepped in with a twin on each arm. No one had expected anyone to bring dates from outside the schools, let alone a young first year bringing twins. The rumor mill was almost certainly rearing to go on this, the suave girl who sauntered in with a twin hanging off each arm.

Of course, what the onlookers didn’t know was that the twins were not hanging off Ruby’s arms. _That_ gentlemanly joke of Ruby’s ended around the courtyard fountain. Quite the opposite, the twins were desperately trying to keep Ruby upright after she had finally put on her heels. “Have you got it yet?”

“I think so…” Ruby carefully began stepping on her own, managing to stay on her feet. “Stupid lady-stilts…”

“For what it’s worth, I think you look really good,” Melanie mentioned.

Ruby blushed. “Thank you. I think you look good too. Well, you both always look good…”

Miltiades smiled. “So, shall we dance?”

“Why don’t I practice walking first?” Ruby suggested. She took a few cautious steps the direction of Yang and JNPR, who were all hanging out at the edge of the room.

“Sis! You made it!” Yang called out her sister.

“Barely,” Ruby quipped, slowly adjusting to her footwear.

Yang looked up to the twins. “Melanie, Miltia, good to see you two.”

“Speaking of two…” Jaune spoke uneasily.

“Why are there two!?” Nora asked a little more bluntly.

“Girls, these are Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren of team JNPR,” Ruby began introductions, “Guys, _these_ are Miltia and Melanie, my girlfriends. Plural.”

Jaune and Pyrrha were shocked. Ren seemed indifferent, though he did give a thoughtful grunt. Nora, perhaps predictably, was over the top. In an instant she was asking far too many questions, far too quickly to possibly be answered. Ruby quietly managed to push the twins away from her with lame excuses and silent pleads to Ren for a distraction.

“How much sugar has she had?” Miltiades asked, somewhat playfully.

“You assume she’s had any yet,” Ruby responded, somewhat _less_ playfully.

“Seriously?” Melanie was in disbelief.

Yang approached the girls then, throwing her arm around her sister. “I’d like to say she’s great once you get to know her, but it’s more truthful to say she’s already great, you just get _used_ to her.”

“Where’s Blake?” Ruby asked, “I was hoping to introduce her as well. Don’t tell me she didn’t even come after everything…”

“No, she’s here,” Yang nodded, pointing to the dance floor, “We had a dance, then I handed her off to Sun. On that note, where’s Weiss?”

“Apparently she told us all yesterday she would too busy covering your half of running this thing to actually attend,” Ruby confessed, “So I guess you weren’t listening either?”

“I assumed she was trying to force another weirdly elaborate study schedule,” Yang shrugged, “Oh well, guess I get to enjoy the dance!”

“Yang, no,” Ruby crossed her arms.

“But I’m watching over Blake!?” Yang tried.

“You just told me you handed her off to Sun,” Ruby pointed out.

“C’mon,” Yang pleaded, “You have to admit Weiss can probably do my job better than me.”

“It’s still _your_ job!” Ruby sighed, “She’ll overwork herself if you leave her all night. Just go relieve her at _some_ point so she can rest and enjoy the dance too, okay?”

“Don’t worry, I will. After I have _my_ fill of rest and enjoyment!” Yang smiled and sauntered off. Ruby rolled her eyes, turning back to the twins.

“How do you control your team, again?” Melanie asked.

Ruby laughed nervously, rubbing her head, “It’s more of a, umm… mutual respect thing! Than a me ordering them around thing.”

“At least Weiss won’t be here for a while,” Miltiades spoke up.

Ruby cocked her eyebrow. “That’s… a good thing?” Even Melanie looked a little confused, and it wasn’t often the twins weren’t on the same page.

“Well, if the fear Ruby had before is in any way justified, meeting her so early could have ruined the night?” Miltiades theorized.

“I… guess that’s actually a fair thought,” Melanie nodded.

“Well… I suppose the rest of the night is for us then?” Ruby smiled brightly.

“Well, what about your other team mate?” Miltiades asked.

“She’s on the dance floor right now, remember?” Ruby pointed out.

Melanie and Miltiades smiled at each other, their moment of desynchronization apparently over as they communicated silently. Quickly, each of them grabbed one of Ruby’s hands, their free hands quickly locking with each other. “That doesn’t mean anything,” Melanie began.

“As long as the song stays slow,” Miltiades picked up.

“I’m sure we can say hi!” Melanie finished.

They managed to drag Ruby onto the dance floor without being too quick for the inexperienced high-heel user. Ruby giggled as she followed the twins, slowly falling into their strange, three-person dance. Their spinning through the dance floor drew eyes, but Ruby and the twins didn’t notice. They only had eyes for each other.

None of them managed to keep track of how long they danced. They were completely lost in the moment. They swayed and sashayed without much thought, as they simply let go and enjoyed the dance and each other. It seemed that neither could anything have made that moment better, nor could anything ruin it. Until the song started to speed up.

At first, none of them were bothered. Ruby trusted the lead of the twins, and she was enjoying herself far too much to pay any mind to her footwear. As their dance carried on, the twins became more confident. Melanie broke away, leaving Ruby with Miltiades. After a few brief moments of dance, Miltiades spun Ruby and let her go, tossing her into the arms of the other Malachite.

This went on for a few minutes. As the song reached its crescendo, Ruby was passed between the twins one last time. Halfway between the two, Ruby collapsed. Faster than anyone could see she was upright one second, and on the floor with a shriek the next.

“Ruby!” The twins shouted, rushing to her side. “are you okay?”

“I think so…” Ruby told them, trying to find her feet. When she tried putting weight on her right foot, she collapsed again, barely caught by Melanie. “AHH!”

“Let’s get her off the dance floor,” Miltiades stated. Students that had gathered around the fallen student cleared a path at this.

Ruby could still feel the eyes on them as they retreated toward the edge, and she decided to guide the twins out of the dance hall and onto a nearby balcony. Once there, Melanie hoisted Ruby onto the balcony ledge so the redhead could sit. After Ruby was comfortable, Melanie knelt in front of the girl and began examining her right foot, slowly taking off the offending shoe.

“How does it look?” Ruby asked.

“Ankle is swelling… brace yourself,” Melanie warned before squeezing the ankle. Ruby winced sharply and let out little whimpers and the twin’s examination continued. “It looks like a sprain. Not too bad, and with aura you should be fine a few days.”

“My boots don’t injure me…” Ruby grumbled.

“At least it’s not broken,” Miltiades pointed out.

“That’s a thing!?” Ruby spoke in both wonder and horror, “Why do people wear these things!? How to you _fight_ in them!?”

“Lots of practice,” Melanie answered.

“And some injuries of our own,” Miltiades admitted.

“Does wonders for our legs, though,” Melanie added with a grin.

“I… uh…” Ruby didn’t quite know how to respond to that, her face growing red. In her haste to add _some_ comment, she replied without thinking, “I… noticed…”

“Not that _you_ need the help,” Melanie ran her hands along Ruby’s legs as she stood up, “not with all the running around you do…”

“I, I, umm…” Ruby couldn’t find her words. With the more forward of the twins standing between her legs, hands resting on her thighs, their face’s mere inches apart, the redhead’s brain was heading toward imminent shutdown.

“Mel! Down girl!” Miltiades came to the rescue for Ruby, “I don’t think she’s quite there yet.”

“Oh, fine,” Melanie pulled away, leaning against the ledge next to Ruby. “I’ll behave. For now…” she teased, never losing her grin.

“So,” Miltiades leaned against the ledge on ruby’s other side, “I guess you won’t be dancing again tonight?”

“Sorry…” Ruby apologized, “Yang insisted I try heels. I don’t know why I listened to her… No heels next time, promise!”

“Next time?” Melanie asked.

“Yeah!” Ruby smiled, “We’ll have plenty of time!”

“You think so?” Melanie asked.

“I mean, I hope so…” Ruby could feel how loaded that question was. She looked down at her hands, clasping them together as she thought back on her time with the twins. They never failed to make her feel wanted, even in little ways. Getting her cocoa when she was late to the coffee shop, or always being ready to respond to her late-night texts. Ruby knew they cared for her, and she knew, “I love you girls.”

The confession surprised Melanie and Miltiades, though perhaps not as much as Ruby thought. It was only a moment before the twins locked eyes, silently nodding. “We love you, too,” they confessed in unison, leaning in to steal a kiss on each cheek. Ruby quickly covered her burning cheeks with her hands, her smile a mile wide.

The three eventually returned to the dance hall. While Ruby couldn’t dance, they were sure they would still enjoy themselves. After what just happened on the balcony, none of them would ever consider this night ruined by such little things as an injury.

While Ruby and the twins were having a perfect night, someone else was having far more conflicting feelings. Someone who had overheard the interactions on the balcony, stepping now out of the darkness to return to the dance. Someone who couldn’t believe her sweet, innocent partner was involved in something like _that_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's what I have ready for now. I hope you enjoyed and are interested in seeing more. Support and feedback is always appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter I've written for this story in ages. Hell, it's the first chapter for any story I've written in ages! It feels good to finally have something -new-! Please enjoy! Support and feedback is always appreciated! :D

After the dance wrapped, Ruby walked the twins back to the airship yard. “So when’s the next time we get to see you?” Melanie asked.

“I have a mission in a few days,” Ruby told them, “Team RWBY’s first first-year mission! So probably, like, right after that.”

“A mission?” Miltiades questioned, “Where?”

“We decide tomorrow, then head out the next day,” Ruby explained.

Miltiades looked suddenly nervous, something Ruby was quick to pick up on. “Hey, I’m training to be huntress, remember? This is what I do,” Ruby tried to console her, “First-years aren’t allowed to take too dangerous of missions, and we’ll have a teacher shadowing us! I’ll be fine, I promise.”

Miltiades looked a little better after Ruby’s explanation. “Sorry,” Melanie offered, “We know your training to do exactly this.”

“We just thought it would be a while before we had to worry about you leaving the kingdom to fight,” Miltiades confessed.

Ruby pulled the twins into an embrace. “I’ll be okay. I have you two to come back to, after all.”

The twins blushed at the affectionate remark, hugging Ruby back and smiling. Ruby shared a kiss with each twin in turn before letting them go. Melanie stepped on the airship and turned back to Ruby, “Text us the moment you’re back safe, okay!?”

“Will do!” Ruby waved them off, “I love you, girls!”

“We love you too!” The twins replied together before shutting the door.

Ruby smiled watching the airship take off, basking in her own happiness for a few moments before turning to make for her dorm. She carried her heels in her hand and walked slowly, trying to be easy on her sprained ankle. As such, Yang and Blake were already dressed down and settled in their beds when Ruby arrived.

“Hey Rubes,” Yang called out, “You have a good night?”

“The best,” Ruby smiled.

“It’s too bad I missed out on meeting the twins…” Blake apologized.

“It’s okay! They’ll be here for festival, if nothing else,” Ruby assured Blake.

“Where were you all night, anyway?” Yang asked Blake.

“In Ozpin’s office after catching someone sneaking into the CCT tower,” Blake told them. “I was planning on sharing the details when the whole team was here.”

Ruby looked around the dorm, “Now that you mention it, where _is_ Weiss?”

“She said something about having to find you, and took off,” Yang told her, “I’m sure she’ll be back here soon enough, just wait for her.”

Ruby nodded, setting the heels down and trying to nurse her ankle. “Are you going to be okay for the mission?” Blake asked.

“I should be. I’ll go to the nurse tomorrow if you-”

“There you are!”

Weiss cut off Ruby as she entered the room, rushing to her partner’s side. “Are you okay!?”

“Yeah, it’s just a sprain?” Ruby almost giggled at her partner’s over-concern.

“They didn’t make you do anything, did they?” Weiss asked.

“Do anything?” Ruby raised an eyebrow.

“Those two miscreants!” Weiss elaborated.

“Who are you talking about, Weiss?” Yang asked.

“Yang, ‘Miltia’ has really been _two_ people this entire time!” Weiss explained.

“I know that, Weiss,” Yang told her.

“What!? Then why haven’t you done anything?” Weiss pressed incredulously.

“Like what? Ruin my sister’s happy relationship?” Yang narrowed her eyes at Weiss.

Blake decided to intervene, “Weiss, you may want to be quiet now…”

“No,” Ruby denied Blake’s intervention, “Weiss, what exactly are you trying to say?”

“That those two deviants are taking advantage of you!” Weiss exclaimed, “ _Someone_ tell her!” The heiress looked around the room and only saw eyes turned on her in disbelief and anger.

“Weiss,” Ruby spoke calmly, “I don’t know what you _think_ you saw, but Melanie and Miltia are _not_ ‘taking advantage of me’!”

“But they _have_ to be,” Weiss insisted.

“And what exactly makes you think that!?” Ruby shouted.

“Because how could you be in a relationship with both of them!?” Weiss stated with certainty, like it was all the proof she needed.

“And there it is…” Yang muttered, scowling.

“A healthy relationship is between _two_ people,” Weiss defended herself, “You just _can’t_ have that with more participants.”

“Two months ago, you believed a healthy relationship could only be between a man and woman,” Blake pointed out.

“And I understand _that_ was wrong,” Weiss replied, “but _this_ is too far! I mean, if it’s so healthy, why hasn’t she told us!?”

“I already said I knew,” Yang reminded her, “I’ve even met them. They’re great.”

“And technically, I knew before Yang did, though I’ve yet to meet them,” Blake explained.

“So everyone knows besides me?” Weiss frowned, “Why?”

“Why do you think…?” Ruby held her head in her hands.

“So no one said _anything_?” Weiss continued unimpeded. “No one _stopped_ them!?”

“I love them, Weiss!” Ruby finally had enough, “and they love me! And If you just _can’t_ accept that, then… well, I don’t care! But I’m not going to stay here to get _lectured_ over my life choices!”

“Where are you going?” Yang asked as Ruby bee-lined for the door.

“Anywhere but here!” Ruby told her, wrenching open the door and vanishing into rose petals.

Weiss was speechless. She felt Yang’s and Blake’s eyes drilling holes into her head and turned to face them. “I cannot be the only one who thinks this is a bad idea.”

“For your own sake, Weiss, be quiet,” Yang scolded. The blonde jumped down from the bed and started putting clothing from Ruby’s closet into a backpack.

“What are you doing?” Blake asked.

“Making myself useful. I have an idea where Ruby might end up, and she left without changing or even putting on her boots,” Yang explained, grabbing said boots. “Besides, if I stay here, I might end up punching the ignorance right out of Weiss’s _thick skull_.”

Yang left the dorm, closing the door behind her. Weiss turned to her last teammate, “Blake…?”

Blake sat up to speak sternly. “Weiss, whether or not you believe that kind of relationship is possible, it’s clear Ruby trusts the twins. And we trust Ruby. If the twins _do_ hurt her, we trust that Ruby will come to us. And if Ruby’s actions prove anything, it’s that she _hasn’t_ been taking this lightly.”

“I’m not going to try and tell you what to believe,” Blake stood up and walked up to Weiss to press her point, “but this would hardly be the _first_ time your upbringing has proven narrow-minded. If you still want to be Ruby’s friend, and have our forgiveness, you need to seriously consider what your beliefs are and what you’re willing to compromise.”

“And if I can’t ‘compromise’?” Weiss asked.

“Then I hope we can all stay professional for the sake of the team,” Blake stated factually, “but I wouldn’t expect you to be invited to any days on the town or anything.”

Blake left as well, deciding to spend an hour or so in the library while the dorm settled. Weiss was left all alone, mentally struggling between her long-held beliefs and her desires to maintain her team’s important friendships.

* * *

 

Ruby wasn’t entirely sure where she was going until she was halfway through Vale, limping and wearing holes into the bottom of her stockings. “Stupid Weiss, stupid Schnee rich-people thoughts…” Ruby fumed. She stepped wrong on the cracked sidewalk, aggravating her ankle.

“Stupid lady-stilts!” she cursed, taking the moment to slow down and think. She realized quickly she was near Junior’s club. _Because where else would I end up?_ Ruby smiled, happy at the prospect of seeing the twins despite her current issues with Weiss. She fished out her scroll and messaged Yang, ‘I think I’m going to stay with the twins tonight, rather than go back to… the dorm.’

With that, Ruby approached the door. Luckily, the doorman was one that recognized Ruby. “Woah, you okay Little Red? You look… rough.”

“Are the twins in?” Ruby asked.

“Yeah, they’re working late shift,” The doorman explained, “Changed schedule a few days ago, something about a dance, but they’re in now. You want to come in?”

Ruby wasted no time nodding. She was given a wristband that would tell everyone she wasn’t to be served alcohol before being led inside. Once she was seated at the bar, one of the employees went to find Melanie and Miltiades. While waiting, Ruby received Yang’s reply, ‘I figured. I got your boots and a change of clothes. I’ll be there soon.’

“Ruby!” Melanie called out as the twins spotted her. The trio rushed together and shared an embrace.

“What are you doing here?” Miltiades asked, “Javier said you looked rough, are you okay?”

“Weiss saw us at the dance,” Ruby explained, “When I got back to the dorm, she didn’t react well at all. She accu… she said…” Ruby took a deep breath, “It doesn’t matter what she said. What matters is she was wrong and I don’t want to be in the dorm right now. Can I stay here tonight?”

“Of course,” Melanie nodded, “I’ll let Junior know. I’ll be right back.” Melanie vanished into the crowd.

“Are you okay?” Miltiades asked, looking over Ruby’s disheveled outfit.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Ruby smiled, “I just left before I could think. Yang will be by in a bit with some stuff for me.”

“When she gets here, we’ll show you to our ‘apartment’ so you can change,” Miltiades promised.

“Thank you,” Ruby smiled, leaning against Miltiades as Melanie reappeared nearby. “I’m so sorry to impose…”

“Not at all, Ruby,” Miltiades assured. “What kind of girlfriends would we be if we ignored you when things were rough?”

“If things were flipped, you would have offered us a place for the night before we had a chance to ask,” Melanie smiled, joining the hug. “We’re here for you, Ruby.”

Another employee appeared behind the girls. “Hey!” he called their attention, “Blondie is at the bar asking after the three of you!”

Ruby, Melanie and Miltiades made their way back to the bar to see Yang with Ruby’s boots in one hand and a Beacon backpack in the other. “Hey girls! Busy night?”

“Busier now, I’m sure,” Melanie teased.

“Nah, you don’t have to worry about me,” Yang smirked, “With Weiss’s head on the chopping block, I probably shouldn’t impair my better judgement.” The blonde handed over the care package for her sister, “You gunna be okay, Rubes?”

“I’ll be fine, really,” Ruby gestured to the twins on either side of her, “I’m feeling better already.”

“What exactly did Weiss say?” Miltiades’s curiosity burned as to what could cause this reaction.

“Nothing nice,” was all Yang gave them, trusting Ruby to say more if she wanted them to know. “I should probably take off before one of my club friends rope me into shots. Girls, take good care of my sister. Sis, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Yang winked and shot Ruby finger-guns.

“Yang!” Ruby blushed furiously.

The blonde laughed and waved goodbye as she left. Melanie and Miltiades guided Ruby to a staircase labeled ‘sleep-it-offs’. The sounds of the club were muffled by soundproof walls as they ascended. A series of identical doors stretched before them, only broken by a door labeled ‘M&M’. Inside was the modified apartment Ruby had been told about. “This place actually looks a little roomier than I expected,” Ruby told them.

“The bedroom is through that door,” Miltiades pointed, “if you’re going to change out of the dress.”

“Let’s see…” Ruby sat down and opened the bag. “Yang brought me my day gear aaand my PJ’s!”

“Y’know…” Melanie opened, “Miltia and I still have to work our shifts tonight. I know it’s not exactly how any of us planned your first visit…”

“And we understand if you’re still tired from your day!” Miltiades cut in.

“But if you’re up to it, we’d love to see you downstairs in the club,” Melanie carried through, “Just cuz we’re on the clock doesn’t mean we can’t find a moment or two to visit you at the bar.”

“Are you sure?” Ruby asked.

“Of course!” The twins chimed.

“In that case, I’m gunna change into my day clothes before heading down,” Ruby made for the bedroom door. “Thank you again, girls.”

“Stop sweating it,” Miltiades insisted.

“And warn us before you raid our underwear drawer!” Melanie teased.

“MEL!” Both Miltiades and Ruby shouted and burned bright red.

“Between you and Yang, I swear…” Ruby grumbled and shut the door to change.

* * *

 

The twins had already returned to work by the time Ruby finished changing, and she headed back down to the bar on her own. She wasn’t sitting there for very long before Melanie appeared next to her, “Fancy seeing you here, stranger.”

Ruby giggled and smiled, “Heya, Mel. So, uhh… what is there for a girl like me to do here?”

“Well, you don’t have to be drunk to enjoy dancing,” Melanie pointed out.

“I kinda have issues with that at the moment,” Ruby reminded her, wiggling her right foot.

“Well, if you want anything to eat or drink, we’ve got you covered!” Melanie promised.

“I can’t do that! I should at least pay for own drinks!” Ruby argued.

Melanie grabbed a menu and handed it to Ruby. “You got enough in your allowance to cover _these_ prices?”

“Holy moly…” Ruby muttered, her eyes locked on the inflated numbers.

“Jacob!” Melanie waved down the bartender, “This is Ruby, Miltia and my’s girlfriend. Whatever she wants is on us!”

“Nice to finally meet you, Ruby!” Jacob grinned.

“Melanie, I can’t,” Ruby tried to argue still.

“You can and you will, you stubborn gem,” Melanie smirked.

Ruby huffed and looked over the menu. “Weeelll… those sliders do sound really good…”

“Sounds like a plan,” Jacob nodded.

“Aw, but there’s no hot chocolate on the menu!” Ruby complained.

“It may not be on the menu, but I’m pretty sure we have all the ingredients. Y’know, to use in other drinks?” Jacob told her. “I can make you some.”

“Would you!?” Ruby smiled widely.

“Of course! Made with milk or water?”

“Milk, please!”

“Can you believe that’s the first please I got all night?” Jacob playfully complained to Melanie. “Already my favorite customer!”

“Thank you so much, for all of this!” Ruby hugged and kissed Melanie.

“It’s no problem, Ruby. You don’t need to thank us all night,” Melanie replied, smiling. “I gotta get back out there, but Miltia and I will drop in on you whenever we have a moment as the night goes on!”

True to their word, the twins frequently found excuses to visit the bar, and subsequently Ruby. Ruby got to see the twins kick somebody out of the club, held plenty of conversations with Jacob as he made other people's drinks, and watched Miltiades as she tried to discreetly steal a slider. It was a better time than Ruby expected, just hanging out at the bar. She even found herself regretting she still couldn’t dance during one or two songs she recognized from Yang’s workout playlist. And every stolen minute with Melanie or Miltiades made the entire night _more_ than worth it.

“Well we’re finally off,” Miltiades informed Ruby as a few stragglers made to finally leave the club.

“And I’m fighting to stay awake…” Ruby yawned, “How late is it anyway?”

“More like how early,” Melanie corrected Ruby. “Way past _your_ bedtime I bet. Let’s get you to bed.”

The twins guided Ruby up to the apartment where she lethargically changed into her PJ’s in the bathroom. Once she was ready to sleep, she walked toward the couch.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Melanie called her out.

“The couch?” Ruby questioned, “I absolutely draw the line at kicking you out of your bed.”

“Who said anything about kicking us out?” Miltiades asked her.

“I-I-umm… I mean, uhh…” Ruby stuttered.

Melanie rolled her eyes and grabbed Ruby’s hands. “I know I tease you a lot, but you know I’m not actually going to do anything you’re not ready for, right?”

“I mean, yeah, of course…” Ruby blushed.

“Besides, even if that _was_ on the table, Mel and I are tired too,” Miltiades spoke up from her spot on the bed.

“We just want to cuddle our girlfriend, if that’s okay?” Melanie explained.

“Of course!” Ruby spoke quickly. She cleared her throat after realizing how desperate she sounded, “I mean, I’d love to…”

Melanie smiled and led Ruby back to their bed. Ruby was lifted and placed into position between the two Malachite twins. The twins settled facing toward each other and laid their limbs across Ruby and each other. The trio were soon a tangled mess of arms and legs, with Ruby sandwiched in the middle. Between the warmth of her twins, Ruby smiled and settled into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Melanie’s mind was slowly roused from sleep by an incessant scroll’s ringtone. She felt a presence shifting in her arms, telling her whoever was in them was awake. “Miltia, who’s calling you at this hour…?”

“That’s not _my_ scroll, Mel…” an equally tired Miltiades responded.

“It’s mine,” a third, equally tired, and very familiar voice claimed.

Melanie’s eyes shot open. She had forgotten Ruby had spent the night, but there the girl was in her and her sister’s arms. Or rather, _was_ , as the redhead sat up to grab her scroll. Melanie looked over at Miltiades, the twins sharing a smile as they recalled the night before.

Ruby hit answer and put the scroll up to her ear, “Helloo…”

“Wow, Rubes, did I wake you up?” Yang’s voice was clear and conscious on the other side.

“No, no, I’m fii-” _yyaawwwwwnnn_ “-iine…” Ruby tried to stretch herself awake.

“Sure you are,” Yang chuckled, “How late were you up last night?”

“I stayed up in the club while the twins were on shift…” Ruby answered slowly, “Why? What time is it?”

“It’s almost ten.”

“Almost- _what_!” Ruby was much more awake now, “Oh shoot, mission selection! Oohhh I am so late!”

“Calm down, Rubes, I got an idea,” Yang spoke calmly. After a short moment, Ruby heard her voice again, slightly distorted. “Alright, we got you on speaker. I’m here with Blake and _the other one_.”

“Good morning, Ruby,” Blake’s voice came through.

“…Hi.” Weiss’s voice sounded as well.

“Way I see it, we make sure we’re on the same page and we should be able to pick a mission we’re all happy with without you here,” Yang explained. “Then you get to sleep in and spend the day with your girls!”

“That’s… actually a good idea,” Ruby nodded.

“You don’t have to sound so surprised…” Yang grumbled.

“So what are we thinking?” Ruby asked.

“Well… there is that info I got at the rally,” Blake spoke up, “About the southeast? I told Ozpin, but I still want to investigate myself…”

“Wait, when did you tell Ozpin?” Weiss asked.

“Last night, during the dance, I spotted someone breaking into the CCT tower,” Blake explained, “I missed the last half of the dance because I was being debriefed by Ozpin and General Ironwood. I told them what I saw, and managed to work in the ‘southeast’ angle.”

“So, we shadow a hunter in one of the southeast quadrants?” Ruby tried to steer the conversation back on track, “Maybe check Search and Destroy?”

“I like the sound of that!” Yang sounded excited, “We'll follow them around by day, and give them the slip by night!”

“Sounds like we got a plan,” Ruby agreed. As her mind calmed, another yawn signaled her returning fatigue “Now I’ve got someplace to be…”

“Do you want to stay on as we pick the mission?” Blake suggested.

“Nah, I think we covered everything pretty well,” Ruby told her, “I trust you guys.”

“Even me…?”

Even across the scroll all four girls could _feel_ the silence fall after Weiss’s comment. Ruby pinched the bridge of her nose as she thought out her response. “I trust that you won’t let private problems affect how RWBY works as a team,” Ruby decided on her answer, “everything else, is… a longer discussion for a later date. Preferably not on speaker over my sister’s phone.”

“… I understand,” Weiss responded.

“Enjoy your day, Ruby,” Blake bid farewell.

“Just not too much!” Yang teased.

“Shut up, Yang…” Ruby retorted with no energy and hung up.

“So, are we losing you now…?” Miltiades asked with sleep in her voice.

“Absolutely…” Ruby tossed her scroll aside and leaned back, “not!” She settled back into place between Melanie and Miltiades, “Team’s got mission pickin’ covered. I’m all yours today.”

“Good,” Melanie smiled.

“It’s too early to stay awake any longer…” Miltiades agreed.

The three girls returned to a comfortable sleep for another few hours.

* * *

 

Miltiades roused from sleep once again, more naturally this time. She opened her eyes to see Ruby and Melanie still snoring lightly, noses less than an inch apart. The red twin smiled as she did every time she was reminded of her and her sister’s suddenly successful romance. Sometimes it seemed too good to be true, but then Ruby would text them or show up to take them to lunch. Or invite them to Beacon’s equivalent of a prom. Despite the little white road bump, last night was absolutely perfect.

“What are you smiling about, Miltia?” Melanie asked, surprising her sister who didn’t know she was awake yet.

“Probably the same thing _you’re_ smiling about,” Miltiades pointed out her teasing sister’s own smile.

“Girls, girls…” Ruby interrupted, her eyes still closed, “I know I’m cute, but you’re going to give me a complex.”

The twins both turned red at being caught red-handed. Thankfully, Ruby’s eyes were still closed and they were able to play it off. “We can’t help it!” Melanie recovered first.

“You’re just _too_ cute,” Miltiades kissed Ruby’s cheek.

Ruby smiled and finally opened her eyes, turning her head to look up at Miltiades. “I may be cute, but you two,” Ruby kissed Miltiades then Melanie in turn with an exaggerated _mwah_ , “Are beautiful.”

“Keep up the sweet talk,” Melanie smirked, “and you may not be leaving this bed…”

Ruby was finally getting used to Melanie’s suggestive teasing and was able to respond, even if her cheeks were still bright red at the thought. “As tempting as that may or may not be,” Ruby answered, “My tummy is yelling at me…”

“Party pooper,” Melanie directed to comment at the redhead’s stomach.

“What’s on the menu for breakfast?” Ruby asked, finally sitting up and checking her scroll. It was already almost one in the afternoon. “Or whatever you girls call this meal.”

“Breakfast,” Melanie confirmed, “We have cereal…”

“Some oatmeal…” Miltiades helped her sister list off.

“We might have a few eggs we can cook up...”

“Or pancakes…”

“We could always have breakfast in town, too!”

“We’re off tonight, there’s no reason to stay in the club.”

“So what do you want, Ruby?”

The redhead had slumped back onto the bed while the twins conversed. “I wanna stay in bed…” she answered.

Melanie rolled her eyes, “But it was _your_ stomach that made us get up. Come on, sweetheart,” she took Ruby’s hands and guided her off the bed, “You can have first shower. The water will wake you up.”

“You can use whatever products you see, we don’t have anything too fancy,” Miltiades offered.

“Alright, alright, fine…” Ruby fake-pouted, “but only cuz you asked nicely…”

* * *

 

Ruby stepped out of the bathroom dressed in all but her boots and hood, feeling refreshed and awake. Her ankle was feeling leagues better as well, and would likely be all healed up before the next morning. _Just in time for the mission_ , she thought to herself as she entered the living room. “I’m done in the shower, girls!”

“Sounds good!” the twins chimed as they stepped past Ruby.

“We’ll be quick as we can,” Miltiades promised.

“Then we’ll go get breakfast!” Melanie finished.

Ruby watched them both shut the door, realization creeping slowly. _Of course they’re sharing a shower…_ Ruby was starting to believe her blush would become permanent if she was not careful with where her thoughts proceeded next. To distract herself, she decided to take a look around the apartment and try to parse how the twins lived when she wasn’t around.

Looking around, it almost seemed like Melanie and Miltiades could be the result of if Ruby herself were somehow split in two. Or if her and Weiss were born as twins. Nothing felt like it would be out of place in a future home for the redhead, even though she knew Miltiades didn’t play the video games stashed under the TV, and Melanie wasn’t an avid reader of the books that littered bookshelves.

Ruby could imagine an average night for the twins. A gamepad in Melanie’s hand, taking on challenge after challenge with the press of a few buttons. Miltiades with a book or two, letting the words on the page take her to worlds outside her own. Both on the couch, spending their time together even if they were doing separate things. And of course, Ruby could imagine herself snuggled between them, alternating between the two activities and sharing many, many close moments.

Her imagined future with the twins made her smile. Sitting down on the couch and thinking about how the future in very nearly reality already, made her smile even wider.

“And what is making you so happy?”

Either the twins were _really_ fast in a shower, or Ruby lost track of time worse than she thought. Either way, the surprise didn’t kill her mood in the slightest. “I just love you two so much,” Ruby confessed.

The twins smiled and descended onto the couch next to her, faces within kissing distance. “We love you too,” They chimed with equal smiles.

After kisses were shared, Ruby spoke up. “Hey, how about after breakfast we come back here? Have a lazy day. No pressure, no ‘date’. Just us, some games, some books, and a _whole_ lotta snacks?”

The twins shared a look of surprise that made Ruby question, “What did I say?”

“Nothing!” Melanie quickly assured.

“We were discussing how we were going to make this day with you worth it while we showered,” Miltiades elaborated, “And neither of us thought of a ‘lazy day’.”

“Oh,” Ruby nodded, “So what _do_ you want to do?”

The twins found their smile again, “A lazy day sounds perfect.”

“Now!” Ruby stood and pointed nowhere specific, putting on her best mock-serious voice, “To breakfast! Before my belly gets any angrier!”

Miltiades giggled at their girlfriend’s antics while Melanie answered, “Aye aye, captain!”

* * *

 

“NO no no nO NO!” Ruby cursed as her video game avatar died yet again. “How do people enjoy these games!?”

“It’s all about the challenge, Gem,” Melanie rubbed Ruby’s back lightly to try and calm her.

“And if I die again anywhere between the safe zone and that boss, I’ll lose the 20,000 blackblood I took in with me!” Ruby continued to complain, “So now I can’t ditch this boss cuz I _have_ to beat him to walk away with those!”

“I told you, you should have leveled up,” Melanie reminded her.

“Grrrr…” Ruby growled.

“Just think of it this way,” Miltiades offered from over the top of her book, “Think of how it’ll feel when you finally _do_ beat ‘em. Mel got stuck on this same boss, and I’m pretty sure the clubgoers could hear her scream of joy over the music downstairs after she won.”

“And you actually have better stats then I did back then,” Melanie revealed, “You’ve _got_ this Ruby!”

“If you say so…” Ruby sighed and tried to psych herself up. “Kiss for good luck?”

Melanie smiled and granted Ruby her wish. “Go get ‘em, Gem.”

Ruby carefully and quickly moved her character around and between dozens of enemies, thankfully without taking a hit this time, in a b-line straight for the boss. Ruby entered the boss arena with a quiet mind and a plan. The more human-sized enemies seemed to have a special weakness to counters with a weapon’s gun form. Maybe this boss has the same effect?

As the fight began, Ruby’s scroll buzzed. Miltiades decided to answer for the redhead, since she was currently occupied. She grabbed the scroll and stood behind the couch to speak without affecting Ruby’s game. _Big Sis, eh?_ Miltiades read off the contact before answering. “Hello, Yang.”

“Miltia?” The blonde on the other end asked, “Or wait, are you Melanie?”

“It’s Miltia,” The red-dressed twin responded.

“Where’s Ruby? I did call _her_ scroll, right?” Yang asked.

“She’s in the middle of a crazy boss fight right now,” Miltia answered.

Yang sighed, “What, can she not pause?”

“Not in ‘Blood of the Grimm’.”

“You got her to play Blood of the Grimm!?” Yang seemed a bit more excited now, “I’ve been trying to get her into that for weeks! How’d you do it?”

“Mel did, I don’t really play video games,” Miltia informed her.

“Where is she? In the game?” Yang asked, whatever topic she initially called for seemingly forgotten.

“Well, she’s fighting an old man…”

“WHAT THE HECKIE!?” Ruby suddenly screamed at the game.

“…Who apparently turns into a large Beowolf.”

“Ah, I think I got it…”

“Before we completely forget, what did you call for?” Miltiades tried to get the conversation back on track.

“Oh yeah, I just wanted to know if Rubes is gunna be here tonight. Tell her to let me know when she’s done?” Yang asked.

“I’ll pass the message,” Miltiades promised.

“Cool beans. Talk to you later!”

“Bye, Yang.”

“I died again…” Ruby groaned, slumping on the couch.

“Maybe, but you _did_ learn something about the fight and made more progress into it than you have yet,” Melanie pointed out.

“I guess so…” Ruby thought about it for a moment before smiling, “yeah, I did, huh? I think I’m starting to understand how this game is supposed to be enjoyed. Still need all that blackblood back though.”

“So get after him already,” Miltiades pressed.

“Oh, hey, what did Yang want?” Ruby asked.

“It can wait until you’ve won,” Miltiades draped herself across the back of the couch and wrapped her arms around Ruby, “So you better win soon.”

“Yeesh, no pressure…” Ruby leaned back into Miltiades’s arms and made for the boss again.

It took two more attempts before Ruby was victorious, and she jumped right out of Miltiades’s arms and off the couch with joy. “WOO! Finally! Haha! And I didn’t even lose my blackblood!”

“And a warp point is right there,” Melanie guided her, “So go level up already!”

“On it!” Ruby sat back down and made sure to spend her currency properly this time.

“Congratulations, Ruby!” Miltiades kissed her girlfriend’s cheek.

“That was the second boss!” Ruby realized, turning to Melanie, “And you say you’ve beaten this game?”

“I have,” Melanie confirmed, “and technically, that was the first required boss. The other one wasn’t necessary to beat the game.”

“Really?” Ruby questioned, “Then why did I fight them!?”

“To get some cool stuff?” Melanie shrugged.

“Oye…” Ruby groaned and turned back to Miltiades, “Well, in the world of sane people, how was your book?”

“Getting good,” Miltades nodded, picking it back up, “I’m in the final third, and things are getting heated between the main character and… himself, I guess?”

Ruby arched an eyebrow and read the spine of the book. _The Man with Two Souls._ “I think you and Blake would get along really well,” the redhead noted.

“Speaking of your team,” Miltiades interrupted, “Yang wanted to know where you’re spending tonight?”

“Oh shoot, what time is it?” Ruby checked her scroll. _Nine-thirty!? That’s a little later than I intended…_ Ruby looked back up to see Miltiades hopeful face. As much as it made Ruby want to give in, she had to be a responsible huntress-in-training as well. “I’d love to stay again, but our mission starts early. I lucked out this morning, but I can’t afford to be late tomorrow. I’d better head back to Beacon…”

The twins looked sad to part with Ruby, but they understood. “What we said before still matters,” Melanie opened.

“Be careful, and text us the _second_ you’re back safe!” Miltiades continued.

“We’ll miss you,” Melanie told Ruby.

“We love you,” Miltiades spoke for both twins.

“And I love you,” Ruby kissed Miltiades. “Both of you,” she followed up, kissing Melanie as well.

Ruby stood and gathered her pajamas and the dress, which were now stashed in the backpack Yang brought. She looked back to the twins on the way out the door and saw them watching her. She wanted to say something to lift the mood again. “Say, after I come back safe and sound, maybe we can talk about doing this again?” Ruby offered, “Maybe the weekend after my mission, I can stay Friday night _and_ Saturday night, then go back to Beacon Sunday night so I’m ready for Monday classes?”

It had the desired effect as the twins smiled brightly. Having something to look forward to like that certainly improved their mood. “It sounds like a plan already,” they replied in harmony.

Ruby found her smile again as well. “Good,” she nodded.

Ruby left shortly after, texting Yang that she was heading back. When Ruby got to the dorm, she was both glad and upset that Weiss was already asleep. Though seeing that it was already ten, Ruby couldn’t say she was surprised. _Hopefully we can have our talk sooner rather than later_ , Ruby wished as she settled into her own bunk.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to everyone who looks forward to this story for the extended gaps between updates. This is kind of a side project for me. It's getting a chapter now because I haven't settled on my next project yet and wanted to get some writing done. It might get another chapter or two in the next few weeks, or it might not. It all depends on how things go.
> 
> Please enjoy!

The morning came, and neither Weiss nor Ruby knew how to breach the subject. They prepared for their mission around each other in uncomfortable silence. The tension between them only grew along side the silence, and Yang and Blake feared it would boil over badly. As much as they wanted to avoid it, neither of them knew how to get the former 'BFFs' to an agreeable conclusion either.

Even the arrival of Zwei, Ruby and Yang's corgi from Patch, did little to lessen the anxious air. The subject was all that was on their minds, but none of them had to courage to breach it. Not until they were almost on the airship, anyways.

"Hey, Yang?" Ruby asked for her sister to get  _some_  words in the air, "What are the details of the mission you guys picked, anyway?"

"Oh yeah, about that…" Yang began cautiously, "We tried to pick a mission that turned out to be restricted to first-years…"

"Then Ozpin came out of nowhere, basically told us he knew  _exactly_  what we were up to, and approved us for the restricted mission," Weiss finished matter-of-factly.

"So… our mission is to actually look for the White Fang?" Ruby asked, confused.

"Not officially," Blake answered, "But I'm pretty sure that's what was implied."

"And… our thing?" Ruby finally directed to Weiss. Getting a conversation out had exactly the effect she hoped. "It won't get in the way, right?"

"Of course not," Weiss stated sharply, her classic cold demeanor reemerging.

They wouldn't exactly call it progress, but at least the team knew they would still work efficiently together. It was enough for the team, at least for now.

* * *

Their mission brought them to the ruins of the township of Mountain Glenn. A failed expansion of Vale, Mountain Glenn was a concrete jungle of crumbling buildings and wandering grimm. The concentration of grimm had spiked in recent weeks, which was not unusual on it's own, but it still lined up with the information Blake had obtained. After a long afternoon with little progress, RWBY and their chaperon set up camp for the night in one of the many collapsed buildings.

Ruby was keeping watch when Doctor Oobleck, their history teacher and huntsmen chaperon clad in safari clothing, approached her. "Good evening, Ms. Rose."

"Hey, professor," Ruby greeted in turn in her usual cheerful demeanor.

"Doctor," Oobleck warned.

"Right, sorry," Ruby giggled.

"You team is very impressive, for first year students," Oobleck complemented.

"Thank you!" Ruby smiled. After a pause, she added, "Doctor."

"But there is a tension here, isn't there?" the teacher pointed out.

Ruby's smile failed. "You see it?"

"I do," Oobleck nodded.

"It won't get in the way," Ruby promised, "we've talked it over."

"But not resolved it?" Oobleck pressed further.

Ruby sighed. "Doctor, how do you feel about… polygamy?"

"Hm..." Oobleck thought.  _That_  seemed a lot more complicated than what he initially assumed teenagers would argue over. "I believe there is too much negativity in the world deny someone something that makes them happy."

"One of my team mates doesn't believe it can be real," Ruby explained.

"And another is partaking in a polygamous relationship?" Oobleck deduced.

"I am," Ruby confirmed.

Oobleck couldn't help but think back on the various observations he had made that day. "Not to be inconsiderate, but Ms. Schnee...?"

Ruby did a double take, panicking for a brief moment. She felt like confirming such was akin to bad mouthing her behind her back. "I… shouldn't gossip."

"Of course," Oobleck nodded, understanding. "I admit I don't have any advice for you. Much as he may seem it, Professor Ozpin is not omnipotent. Teams are not always a perfect storm of friends and confidants. Being able to work together regardless is part of being an adult."

"We're trying," Ruby nodded. "I just wish I could make her see she's wrong."

"She may be wrong in this specific instance, but her fears are not entirely unfounded," Oobleck defended. "There are those in this world who would prey upon the young, hopeful and niave. If she is concerned for you, it proves that she indeed cares about you."

Ruby cast her gaze behind her, landing on the heiress's figure bundled in her sleeping bag. She smiled. "I guess it does. She'll come around. I can feel it."

"You are her leader and friend, and would know her better than I," Oobleck explained, "if you feel as such, I'm sure it will be so."

"Thank you, professor," Ruby nodded. Oobleck opened his mouth, but Ruby quickly cut him off, "Doctor! Heh, sorry."

Oobleck closed his mouth and smiled. With a nod, he left the young leader to resume her watch.

* * *

Weiss gazed over the city with blank eyes. It was her turn to watch camp, but her mind was engulfed by other thoughts. Truth is, she was wide awake when Oobleck prodded Ruby about the tension in the team. She heard the entire conversation, and it gave her plenty to think about. She knew her upbringing was oppressive, to say the least, but there had to be a line somewhere?

"Hey, Weiss?"

Her concerns weren't baseless, that much Oobleck agreed with.

"Um, Weiss?"

But was it really true that Ruby's relationship could be fine? Healthy, even?

"Weeeiiiiissss?"

Weiss was ready to wait in the wings with an 'I told you so', but maybe-

"Weiss!"

"Huh?" Weiss spun around, finally broken from her train of thought.

"Finally," Ruby sighed in relief, having finally gotten Weiss's attention. "Are you still tired? We can swap watches if you need more rest."

"No, I'm fine," Weiss insisted.

"Alright," Ruby shrugged, "anyway, I wanted to say I think I noticed something. It's probably nothing, but I'm gunna go check it out."

Weiss nodded, "don't rush into something, okay? Call us if you need us."

"I will," Ruby promised.

Weiss nodded and cast her gaze back over the city once more. Ruby may not be a genius, but she was far from stupid. Crescent Rose alone could attest to that. And she  _is_ training to be a huntress, so it wasn't likely the twins had physically overpowered her at any point.

_I was ready to standby with an 'I told you so', but maybe that's not how I should be thinking. And it won't help Ruby should that come to pass. Perhaps I should support her now, and be there for her later if the worst indeed happens. And if it doesn't happen, if Ruby's relationship is valid…_

"I don't want to lose her as a friend," Weiss finished her thought aloud.

The sunrise wasn't far away, and soon the light and warmth of morning was rousing the sleeping hunters.

"Well!" Oobleck stretched and took a swing from his portable mug, "Who's ready for a brand new day!?"

"Wait a minute," Blake looked around, "something's not right..."

"Yeah, where's my sister!?" Yang noticed.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked, "Isn't she back?"

"Back?" Blake questioned in turn.

"She told me she was going to check something out," Weiss explained, "and she promised to call in if it turned out to be, well,  _something_. I never got a call."

"And you didn't notice she never returned!?" Yang shouted, "How long has she been gone!?"

"Girls!" Oobleck quickly took control of the situation, "now is not the time for anger. Whatever lessons this mistake can teach must be pondered later. First, we resolve the mistake itself. You leader may be in danger, and we must stay calm as we search for her."

Camp was packed hastily and the group set out with no delay. Blake was the first to spot Crescent Rose, folded on the ground in front of a large sinkhole. Oobleck began a rant about sealed subway lines underneath the township, but Weiss could barely hear it.

She was looking forward to telling Ruby about her change of mind and hopefully mending their friendship, and subsequently the connection with the rest of the team, in the process. Now the girl was in danger and Weiss would regret it the rest of her life if she never got the chance to repair that particular bridge.

"Well, Weiss?" Blake broke through the heiress's haze of thoughts, "You with us?"

Weiss quickly deduced what they were asking, not that it was very hard. They needed to go down into the dark. Weiss picked up Crescent Rose, steeling her resolve. She looked to the others and nodded, "Let's go save our fearless leader."

* * *

Melanie yawned as she leaned across the bar. "Why on earth are we awake again?"

"Because Junior agreed to host a wedding reception and he needed hands," Miltiades reminded her sister.

"Who the hell has a reception at a nightclub?" Melanie stifled a laugh, "They're probably under 20. I give them two months."

"Don't be rude," Junior scolded, "They're paying customers.  _Well paying_  customers."

Melanie sighed. "Can you at least turn  _that_  off?" she pointed to the television currently displaying the morning news. "It's putting me to sleep."

Junior nodded and picked up the remote.

"Wait!" Miltiades stopped him, staring at the screen.

"What?" Melanie looked up and read the screen.

_BREAKING NEWS: Explosion! Huntsmen and Grimm brawl in downtown Vale!_

"Holy shit..." Junior read, "Don't think that's near us, though."

"Mel..." Miltiades pointed again as the 'huntsmen' came into frame.

 _Black hair. Combat boots. Red cape._  "Ruby!"

Now wide awake, Melanie dashed out of the club. Miltiades made to follow, but stopped short. The less brash twin didn't want to leave without her boss's blessing.

"Go," Junior told her. Miltiades nodded and ran after her sister.

By the time the twins reached the battlefield, the chaos had already passed. Someone in handcuffs was being loaded onto an airship and a tall blonde the twins recognized as a Beacon teacher from the dance was talking to a man in safari gear. Ruby and her team stood close by. Blake spotted the twins first, nudging Ruby's shoulder.

"Girls!" Ruby's eyes lit up as she jogged over to them, "what are you doing here?"

"What are  _you_  doing here?" Melanie turned it around, "I thought your mission was outside the kingdom, not blowing up downtown Vale!?"

Ruby, perhaps still high on battle adrenaline and victory, giggled.

"What?" Melanie asked, confused.

"I'm sorry," Ruby continued to grin widely, "but _you_ acting all super concerned like is adorable."

In another rare display, Melanie stuttered and struggled to respond, simply crossing her arms as her face lit up.

"She does has a point," Miltiades defended, "What happened?"

"Well..." Ruby searched for where to begin.

Before she could, the three were interrupted by an approaching Weiss. "So," the heiress cut in, "Which of you is 'Miltia'?"

The twins shared a silent conversation, quickly deducing this was Weiss. They crossed their arms defensively before Miltiades answered, "I am Miltiades."

"And I don't believe I have heard your name?" Weiss looked to the other twin.

"Melanie," the white twin answered.

"I am Weiss Schnee," the heiress introduced herself elegantly.

"We figured," the twins answered in unison.

"Right..." Weiss nodded, slightly unnerved. She pushed through regardless, saying what she wanted to say. "I have made some comments recently that I have come to regret. And I apologize."

Melanie raised an eyebrow at this while Miltiades cautiously lowered her crossed arms. Ruby placed her hand on her partner's shoulder. "Weiss?"

Weiss lowered Ruby's hand before continuing. "The team is trusting Ruby would let us know if anything untoward is happening, and I can't deny you are making her happy. I won't attempt to disguise that I still have my doubts… However, I look forward to the three of you proving me wrong."

"Was that… acceptance?" Melanie looked to her twin.

"It sounded like it to me," Miltiades answered.

"I knew it!" Ruby drew her partner into a crushing hug, "I knew you'd come around!"

"Off! Ruby, get off!" Weiss panicked, trying to pry herself away. "Get off me! Down! Down!"

Ruby let herself be peeled off, retaining her grin. "You like it."

The heiress huffed, but made no real rebuttal. Instead, she turned back to the twins. "As much as I'm sure Ruby would love to run away with you right now, we're still 'on the clock', so to speak, until we debrief at Beacon. I'm glad to have finally met the two of you."

"Wait, we still haven't heard what happened?" Melanie recalled.

"I'll call you the second I'm free!" Ruby promised as she and Weiss walked back to their team. "I should be going before Professor Goodwitch gets angry. Well, angry- _er_. I love you both!"

Melanie frowned at missing the story. Miltiades supplied, "We love you too."

As Ruby and Weiss fell back in line with the team, Ruby offered a, "Thank you, Weiss."

Weiss smiled. "I know I don't show it well, but I  _do_  appreciate our friendship. Same with Yang and Blake as well. You constantly show me how to better myself,  _really_  better myself and not just… well, you know."

"Don't worry, Weiss," Ruby smirked, "We'll have you wearin' PJ pants all weekend with some wicked bedhead like the rest of us lazy commoners before you know it!"

"As if!" Weiss defended. "I will hold on to  _some_  decorum, thank you very much! There  _is_  a difference between elitism and harmless class."

"You're definitely a  _class act,_ " Yang jabbed.

Weiss turned to the blonde. "Yang, I-"

"Stop worrying," Yang cut her off. She flashed a smile for good measure. "Just messin' with ya, shortstack."

Weiss returned the smile. "Brute."


End file.
